Flowers in the Window
by devanisrad
Summary: When Brittany dreamed of her 17th birthday, she never thought she would have a crippled boyfriend, she never thought she'd be in Glee club, and she certainly never thought it would be the day she found out she was pregnant.  First part of Lily-verse.  Can be read with or without reading the stories that follow.
1. Ridin' Dirty

Obviously I don't own Glee

The song used in this chapter: ** .com/watch?v=CtwJvgPJ9xw** add youtube before the dot

* * *

><p>"Would the birthday girl like a ride to class?"<p>

"Artie, it's not my birthday for two weeks." Brittany said as she closed her locker and took a seat on her boyfriend's lap.

"I know, but you deserve a whole birthday month," Brittany's eyes misted over at the thought of a whole month of celebrating, "plus, it got you on my lap." he said with a wink.

Brittany giggled and ducked her head for a kiss.

"Hey, not that I don't find this whole public display of affection thing __super __endearing, but Brittany is going to be late for class. If she's late, she won't be able to get a seat next to Jewfro and she won't be able to look at his answers. So Roller Boy, kindly take your paws off her."

Artie rolled his eyes as Brittany hopped up and headed toward her friend.

"Santana, you have to be nicer to him. He's my boyfriend. I thought you were used to that by now?" Brittany said as they linked pinkies and headed down the hallway.

"Oh, I am. And I don't care much. But I do care that you make it to class so your parents don't make you recite the Dutch alphabet backwards. Remember how long that took you last time, Britt? We had to cancel our plans. Now go. Cheat. But don't let Jewfro try to touch you again. It's seriously gross." she said as she guided the tall blond into the classroom.

* * *

><p>Brittany sat in class not really paying attention. The teacher was talking about right triangles...or maybe left triangles, she wasn't really sure, when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She let out a giggle before she could help it.<p>

"Something funny, Ms. Pierce?" the bespectacled man asked.

"Uh...I just find triangles really funny. My cat, Lord Tubbington told me a joke about them once." Brittany replied.

The teacher gave her a look but thought nothing of it because, after all, it _was _Brittany.

When he went back to talking about triangles (who cared if they were right or left? They were born that way and Brittany was going to treat them equally) she chanced a peek at her phone.

It was a text from Artie:

**'Miss you. Wish our time wasnt cut short by Santana.'**

At this Brittany smiled and quickly wrote back:

**'Miss u 2. I told her 2 b nicer.'**

She waited a few seconds before her phone buzzed again (this time she was prepared.):

**'Meet me in the hall in 5?'**

Five minutes later Brittany muttered something about ducks and the bathroom before grabbing the restroom pass. She stepped out into the hallway where Artie was already waiting for her.

"Finally, I get you to myself!" he pulled her toward him. She sat on his lap, putting her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

"Hey girl! Watch the glasses!" she pulled back, a brief hurt look on her face, quickly replaced by a smile. She took his glasses and stuck them on her face, sticking her tongue out. Artie smiled and went to kiss her but she pulled away.

In a mocking deep voice she said, "Hey boy! Watch the glasses!"

He tore the glasses from her face and kissed her before putting them on his own face.

"You should probably get back to class. Wouldn't want Santana to find out you've been gone for too long."

"Okay...want to hang out after school?"

"We can't. You have plans with Santana, remember?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot. Thanks for reminding me. You're the best boyfriend ever." Brittany said cheerfully before heading back to class.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by smoothly, mostly because Brittany hardly paid attention. By the time glee club rolled around, she couldn't wait to get to practice. She didn't really remember what the assignment for that week was but that didn't matter to her. She loved watching her friends perform. When she walked into the room she took her usual seat next to Artie and waited for Mr. Schuester to begin speaking.<p>

"Alright guys, first up today is Artie!" Mr. Schue said enthusiastically.

Artie rolled up to the front of the class and winked at everyone before beginning.

"_They see me rollin'  
><em>_They hatin'  
><em>_Patrollin' they trying to catch me ridin' dirty-"_

Knowing how the rest of the song went, Mr. Schuester jumped up and stopped Artie, but not before commending him on his...er..._bold_ song choice. The glee kids laughed and high fived and patted Artie on the back. The rest of the meeting went as usual. Rachel was bossy and managed to squeeze out a few tears during her solo. Mike danced awesomely. Tina didn't get to make it through a full song. Mercedes hit some killer notes. While everyone was packing up, Artie made plans with Brittany for the following day. She kissed him goodbye and headed home to hang out with her best friend.

Yeah, Brittany's life was pretty good.

* * *

><p>AN: So, this isn't exactly my first fan fiction, but it's the first I've planned out this far ahead and it's the first I've published on this website. This is going to be a multichapter story. I have seven written so far and more to come.<p> 


	2. Happy Birthday, B

"San, I don't feel so good."

"Can it wait until I'm done curling your hair?" Santana asked, curling iron in midair.

Brittany's face turned a nasty shade of green. "No!" she tore from the room, knocking over her chair in the process, and sprinted toward the bathroom. Santana ran after her and held her hair back while she vomited violently into the toilet. When she was done, she slumped back against Santana and groaned. Santana rubbed circles on her back.

"Britts?"

"Mmm?"

"You've been puking all week."

"Really? I must be sick. Oh no! Today's my birthday! San, I don't want to be sick on my birthday!" Brittany said with wide eyes.

Santana saw the signs. They'd just been through this last year with Quinn. She knew Brittany didn't see the signs that Santana so clearly did.

"Brittany, when was the last time you got your period?"

Brittany slowly got up and pulled Santana into her room. She counted the days on the calendar using her finger. "I'm two weeks late for my period. What does that mean? Am I going to die?"

Santana crossed the room and hugged her friend. "I'm going to go call Quinn, okay? She can come over and help us decorate for the party." she left the room and whipped out her phone, dialing quickly.

"Santana? The party's not-"

"Quinn, we may have a problem. Can you bring a pregnancy test over to B's as soon as possible?"

"What? Santana are you pregnant?"

"No! Don't even fucking joke about that!" Santana spat before regaining control. "I think Brittany might be."

Quinn sighed. "Shit. I'll be over in twenty."

Santana hung up and walked back into Brittany's room where the blond was sitting on her bed, legs crossed, chewing on her hair. "San, am I gonna die?"

"No, sweetie...but you might be pregnant."

Brittany's eyes teared up and threatened to spill over. "What?" she managed to squeak out before the tears spilled. Santana was quickly at her friend's side, cradling her head in her lap and petting her hair. They stayed like that for a while; Brittany crying and Santana comforting her as best she could. The doorbell rang and Santana gently got up and answered it. She returned with Quinn at her side.

Brittany lifted her head off the bed and sniffled. "Quinn." she choked out, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Hey, Brittany," Quinn pulled the test from her bag, "you're going to need to take this, okay? I can help you, if you want. I've taken one before."

Brittany nodded her head slowly and let Quinn lead her to the bathroom. Santana followed and locked the door.

* * *

><p>Santana's breath caught in her throat. She held the test in her shaking hands and showed it to Quinn. They exchanged a wordless look before turning back to Brittany. Quinn took a seat on the edge of the tub and put her arms around her friend. Santana kneeled on the floor in front of the two blonds and put a hand on Brittany's knee.<p>

"B, you're pregnant." Santana said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Brittany fled to her room and locked the door before either girl could stop her. Santana looked at the blond next to her helplessly.

"Q...what are we going to do?"

Quinn thought for a second, tapping her index finger on her chin. "We're going to get her to let us in. We're going to help her finish getting ready for her damn birthday party. We're going to make sure she has a fantastic time at said birthday party and we will discuss this issue with her later."

Santana looked at the ground. "Happy birthday, B." she whispered sadly.

* * *

><p>With the help of her two oldest and best friends Brittany got ready for her party. Touching a hand to her face she said, "You can't even tell my eyes were red and puffy from crying." amazement in her voice. She turned to Quinn and Santana and they smiled at her.<p>

"That's the magic of makeup, Britts." Santana told her while applying Brittany's lipstick. "Go like this." and she made a rubbing motion with her lips.

Brittany did as she was told. "But what are we gonna do about the...the...?" she motioned to her stomach.

Quinn took Brittany's hand with both of hers, "We're going to worry about that tomorrow. Today is your seventeenth birthday and you're going to enjoy it. Forget you even took that stupid test, okay?" Brittany smiled and nodded.

"Let's go wait downstairs for my party people to come." the tall blond said, linking her pinkie with Santana. Santana grabbed Quinn's wrist and dragged her out of the room.

Rachel was the first to arrive. "I don't believe in being 'fashionably late', I find being punctual is not only polite, but very critical to success." This earned a scoff and an eye roll from Santana.

Next, Finn and Kurt showed up with Mercedes in tow. They heard a thump on the door and opened it to find Mike and Tina making out against it. Tina blushed and mumbled a sorry as she pulled Mike into the house. He shrugged and shot an apologetic look at Santana, who looked like she was ready to breathe fire.

"Do you animals have no self control?" she berated.

Puck arrived last, plenty of beer in hand.

* * *

><p>"Does anyone know where Artie is?" Brittany asked no one in particular.<p>

"He said he was going to be a little late. He had to do something." Tina answered before turning back to Mercedes.

Brittany's smile faltered, but only for a second, as someone put their arm around her. She turned her head to see Puck. He smiled and whispered in her ear, "Happy birthday, Little Duck."

She grinned and hugged him. "Thanks, Big Bear. Are you drunk yet?"

With mock haughtiness he announced, "I am not drunk. I am simply working my way there." his nose in the air.

She bit her lip and looked down. "Do you think you could_ not_ get drunk? I need to tell you something."

He furrowed his brow and set his beer down slowly. "Sure, Little Duck. What's going on?"

Just then the doorbell rang and Artie rolled in. "What up?" he yelled. Everyone cheered and greeted Artie. He made his way over to Puck and Brittany. Puck took this as his cue to leave and struck up an impromptu conversation with Mike.

"What's up, baby? Party's arrived!"

"No, the party's been here the whole time, Artie. I was here when it started." she explained as if he was stupid.

Artie looked at her smiling and grabbed her hand. "Come outside with me?" She nodded and pushed him outside.

"I know I'm a few hours late but part of the reason is because I had to get you this." he pulled out a long, narrow box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful gold chain with a little duck at the end. "Happy birthday, Brittany." Artie said softly as he fastened the necklace around her neck. She fingered it gently and started to tear up. Artie rolled closer to her and grabbed her. She let herself fall into his lap. "Hey, what's wrong? I thought you'd like it."

"I do. I love it, Artie. I'm such a bad girlfriend." she cried.

He took her face in his hands. "No you're not," he told her, "now will you tell me what happened?" She took a few deep breaths and climbed off his lap, sitting down and facing him.

"Artie...I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I didn't do it on purpose, I swear!"

"I have to go." he said quietly.

"Artie, please-" she begged through tears.

"I have to go." this time more firm as he wheeled away.

She laid on the grass crying and clutching the jewelry around her neck.


	3. It's Just Her

**AN: Hey guys, I didn't get a lot of reviews but I DID get a lot of story alerts and that really excites me so here, have another chapter!**

"Has anyone seen Brittany?" Puck questioned.

"Last I saw she was going outside with Artie." Mercedes told him like she couldn't be bothered to answer.

Puck rolled his eyes and muttered, "Yeah, thanks." as he headed outside. He looked around and saw Brittany not too far off, curled on the ground. "Brittany? What's wrong? Where's Artie?" he asked her as he knelt beside her.

Without moving or looking at him she spoke, "Big Bear, I have to tell you something." Puck sat down and pulled Brittany into a sitting position, letting her lean against him. They sat in silence until she was ready to speak. "Please don't hate me."

Puck sighed. "I could never hate you. Now tell me what's wrong. You're starting to freak me out."

"I'm pregnant, Puck. Are you disappointed in me?"

Puck was silent for a while and then he let out a long breath. "No, Brittany. I'm not disappointed. You're practically my little sister. I'm here for you, always."

At Puck's words she started crying again and he held her until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Santana stumbled onto the deck, looking for Brittany. She cupped her hand around her mouth. "Hey bitch! We're cutting the c-" Puck turned his head from where he was sitting and shushed her. Santana laughed bitterly. "Oh, I know you did not just-"<p>

"Santana, Brittany is sleeping!" Puck whispered loudly.

Santana walked over and sat down next to Puck. He explained what had happened.

"Did you know?"

Santana pulled her knees up and rested her chin on them. "Yeah. Q and I were there when she took the test." Santana told him as she plucked a piece of grass. "I'll go get Finn and you guys can take her to her room."

Santana found Finn and grabbed him by the collar. "Listen, Frankenteen. You and Puck are going to carry Brittany to her room without waking her or dropping her. If you do either of those things, so help me God..." She didn't need to finish that sentence for Finn to know his genitals would be in danger.

"But why do you need both of us? Brittany's not like...fat or anything."

"Just do it!" Santana snarled.

The boys successfully got her inside and to her room with Santana and Quinn bringing up the rear. They laid her down gently and Finn left the room. Puck looked like he wanted to say something, opening and closing his mouth a few times before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking out.

"I'm going to go tell everyone to leave. I'll see you tomorrow." Quinn told the brunette. She glanced at her sleeping friend and shook her head sadly before leaving.

Santana sat on the edge of the bed and took Brittany's hand. "What are we going to do, B?" she asked the sleeping blond. She waited a few seconds before kissing Brittany's forehead and getting up. Santana was just at the door with her hand on the light switch when she heard a small voice call out.

"San?"

"Yeah, Britt?"

"Can you stay? I don't want to be alone."

Santana's lips formed a small smile. "Of course." She closed the door and made her way to the bed. Lifting the covers she climbed under and put both arms around Brittany, pressing her stomach to Brittany's back and putting her head in the space between the blond's neck and shoulder.

"Santana?"

"Mmm?"

"Will you still love me if I keep it and get big and fat?"

Santana sat up and looked at Brittany in the dark. "What? Of course I will, Brittany! You're my best friend. Nothing you could do would make me stop loving you."

Brittany pulled Santana's arms back around her. "Good."

Santana laid awake that night reflecting on all that had happened earlier that day. It was a lot to take in. How had Brittany gotten pregnant? Well, she knew _how_. One of the things Santana prided herself on was her excellent abilities in bed. But why_ Brittany_? And to find out on her_ birthday_? What kind of sick, fucked up joke was that? Suddenly Santana was mad at everyone and everything. This just wasn't right. But she was going to do whatever she could to make it right, no matter what Brittany decided to do with Stubbles McCripplepants' spawn.

* * *

><p>Quinn sat down on the couch and tucked her feet under herself. One look at Brittany and you could tell she was thinking hard about something. Quinn glanced at Santana and saw her face reflected what Quinn felt: worry. Brittany broke the silence.<p>

"I want to have the baby. I don't want to kill it and I don't want someone else to have it like Quinn did with Beth. I want to keep it."

Santana just stared openmouthed and looked to Quinn to say something.

"Uh, well, have you talked to Artie about this?" Quinn asked.

"No. He hasn't talked to me. But I decided I'd do this with or without him. I can do it alone."

At this Santana snapped to attention. "Brittany, you won't be doing this alone. You'll have me, and Q, and Puck, and I'm sure the rest of the glee club too, once you tell them."

Quinn nodded silently and took Brittany's hand. Brittany looked at her friends and smiled. How was she this lucky to have such understanding and caring friends?

Brittany's phone buzzed and she reached for it, hoping it was Artie. Instead it was a text from Puck.

**'Can I come over?'**

Brittany quickly typed out a yes and threw her phone on the table.

Santana went outside to meet Puck when he pulled up.

"How's she doing?" he asked as he stepped out of his truck.

"She's holding up. She's already made a decision."

Puck went inside and Brittany stood up. He hugged her tight. "How are you, Little Duck?"

"I decided to keep the baby. I'm gonna be a mommy!"

Puck held her at arm's length and looked at her seriously. "That's great, Brittany. You know I'm here for whatever you need, right?" Brittany nodded.

Puck wasn't this way for everyone. He was still a badass. But Brittany was like a sister to him. He realized being a man wasn't always being a badass and he didn't care if Brittany thought he was or wasn't, as long as she knew he cared. Quinn was the mother of his child. She'd seen him cry. She knew him well enough to know there was some softness under that hard outer shell. And Santana, as weird as it is that they're still friends after all the sex and drama, they're bros. So he didn't care if they saw him like this. It was okay.

The four chatted for a bit about glee club and it's apparent extremely fertile members. They even laughed about it.

The doorbell rang and Quinn answered it, her face falling. "You should probably leave."

"Quinn, please, I just want to talk to Brittany."

Brittany wandered over to the door. "Q, who is-oh. Artie." At this point Puck and Santana were at the door staring him down.

"Hi Brittany. Do you think we could talk alone?"

Brittany stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

"Where have you been? I've been calling and texting all day. Do you not love me anymore?"

Artie grabbed her hand. "No Brittany. I love you. I do. But...I can't do this. I can't have a baby. I'm already crippled and in high school. That's hard enough. I know you would never get rid of it in any way. I know you're keeping it. But I'm sorry. I just can't." Brittany tore her hand from his and ran into the house. "Brittany, wait!" he called after her.

She ran right into Santana's arms. They couldn't understand much of what she was saying, but they caught the gist of it.

"That little mother fucker." Puck had a look in his eyes that said he was ready to kill as he headed out the door.

"Shit." Santana muttered and passed Brittany to Quinn. Santana got outside just in time to see Puck pulling his fist back. "Puck! No!" she stepped in between the boys and pushed Puck back. She turned to face Artie and then she smacked him. _Hard._ "What are you still doing here? Get out of here! Get the fuck out of here! _Go!"_

Some of the neighbors stopped what they were doing and stared. Artie glanced around and then left, where Santana has smacked him already turning red.

Brittany cried into Quinn's shoulder. "He doesn't want me or the baby. He's gone. He's really gone."

"Britt, I thought you said you would be okay with doing this without him?" Quinn smoothed Brittany's hair.

Brittany looked up at Quinn, clear blue eyes rimmed with red. "I didn't think I'd actually have to."

* * *

><p>School was tense after that weekend. Puck, Quinn, and Santana were with Brittany as much as they could be in the halls in case they ran into Artie. At least one of them was with her at all times. In the class her and Artie shared shit almost hit the fan.<p>

Brittany was sitting at her desk when Artie rolled in. He looked at her and made like he was going to talk to her when his path was blocked. Santana leaned close to him so her mouth was next to his ear. "Don't even fucking think about it." her voice chilling. She straightened up and plastered a smile on her face. She bounced over to Brittany and sat next to her.

Glee club was even more awkward. Brittany was surrounded by her three friends. The rest of the kids weren't dumb. They knew something happened at the party. And it wasn't exactly like Santana and Puck were discreet about their hatred for Artie. Even Mr. Schuester picked up on the tension, pausing a few times to look at the kids questioningly.

"Mr. Schue, is it okay if I talk to the club?"

The teacher gestured to the front of the class. "Go ahead, Brittany. The floor's all yours."

Santana's eyebrows shot up. She glanced at Puck and Quinn and they seemed to be just as confused as she was. What the hell was Brittany doing?

"Thanks, Mr. Schue. Are you trying to give me the floor as a late birthday present? That's okay. I don't want it. I just want to talk to them, if it's okay." Mr. Schuester laughed and waved her on. Brittany stood and faced the rest of the kids, taking a deep breath. "Guys, I really hope this won't change the way you feel about me. I hope you won't judge too mean. I hope you'll still love and accept me. Because I love it here, in this club. And I love everyone in it," at this Artie glanced at her and quickly looked away, "even if we don't talk a lot. So...you guys should know...I'm pregnant."

The reactions varied. There were gasps, shocked faces, whispers, Brittany even thinks she heard Mercedes say something about Babygate #2.

Rachel got up and stood next to Brittany. "I think I speak for all of us when I say we're here for you guys and-"

"There is no 'you guys'. It's just her." Artie said as he turned around to leave.

"O-oh." Rachel's face softened and when she spoke again Brittany could tell she meant it. "We're here for you, Brittany." The rest of the glee club got up and wrapped Brittany in a huge hug. She couldn't help but cry.

"Thanks guys." she said as she wiped at tears.


	4. Out of Sight, Out of Mine

Since telling the glee club, everyone has been super helpful. Going out of their way to carry books, open doors, and even bring Brittany snacks. On this particular day, as soon as Brittany entered the choir room she ran right into Finn, sending her books flying.

Rushing to her side, Finn put a hand on her shoulder and started surveying her, checking for any visible damage from their collision. "Oh my god! Brittany, are you okay? I am so sorry!" panic evident in his voice. "Did I hurt the baby? Should I call an ambulance?"

Rachel and Tina walked in, took a look at the scene, and realized what had happened. They, too, started panicing over her.

When Santana entered, she was furious. "Finnessa! I'd like to speak to you!" she was storming over, violence in her eyes.

Amidst all the confusion and people fluttering around her, Brittany realized no good could come of Santana confronting Finn. He may be abnormally tall, but Santana's feisty.

"Everybody stop!" Everyone in the room froze. Brittany had just screamed. Brittany never screamed. Finn took a step back, afraid Brittany might hit him or something. "Rachel, Tina, Finn, Santana, go over there and sit. We're going to wait for everyone else to get here." Brittany said firmly.

The rest of the kids filtered in and took their seats.

"Mr. Schue, I'd like to say something before we start."

"Go ahead, Brittany." he said with a smile.

"Look, I know you guys are just trying to be nice and helpful, and I appreciate that, I really do, but I'm not glass," everyone looked around at each other, confused, "I mean, I'm not a balloon yet. I can still do things by myself. You don't have to treat me like I'll break." Satisfied with her mini-speech, Brittany sat down next to Santana and linked pinkies.

* * *

><p>"You have to tell them eventually, B. It's better they find out now then figure it out themselves when you're showing."<p>

"I know. I just don't want to. I'm scared, Santana."

They were laying on Santana's bed. Santana absentmindedly playing with the blond's hair. "I can be there with you, if you want."

"Yes please. I don't think I could do it without you."

Santana smiled. She liked feeling needed. She liked that Brittany wanted her there for something so important. But something didn't feel right. Then she remembered who _should_ be there. The father. Artie.

"Hey, what about Artie?"

"Santana, you know he doesn't want anything to do with us." Brittany looked down at her stomach and put a hand on it.

"No, I mean I haven't really seen him at school much."

Brittany scrunched her nose. "Yeah, me neither. I kind of like it, though. It's easier to forget him when I don't see him. Out of sight, out of mine, y'know?"

Santana laughed. "Uh, Britt, I think you mean 'out of sight, out of _mind_.'"

Brittany's eyes grew and her mouth fell open as if she was having an epiphany. "Oooh! That makes so much more sense. What would I do without you, San? You're so smart." Brittany snuggled close to Santana and put her head on the smaller girl's chest.

Santana smiles and thinks she could stay there, just like that for a while.

* * *

><p>It turns out Artie withdrew from school. He did it because he "couldn't handle the stares and talk once people knew." Puck just thinks he did it because he's a pussy. Actually, he'd kind of like to roll Artie right off a cliff right now. He fucked up a really great girl's life by getting her pregnant and then didn't even have the balls to stay in the same school as her? Screw him. At least when Puck knocked a girl up he was man enough to try to be a dad before Quinn decided to give his kid away.<p>

"Little douchebag." Puck muttered to himself.

"Who's a douchebag?" Santana fell into step beside him.

"What the hell? Where did you come from?"

Santana grinned. "I'm magic. Didn't you know? Now, who's a douchebag?"

"Artie. He fucking withdrew from school. Wasn't man enough to be in the same school as Brittany, let alone support her."

Santana stopped walking and looked at him. "God damn it." she said before taking off down the hall.

Puck looked around and shrugged before following.

* * *

><p>When Santana found Brittany she was sitting alone in the choir room staring at the ground.<p>

She knew. Santana could tell she knew.

Santana sighed and set her backpack down on the piano bench. "You know."

Brittany looked up. "Yeah, I know." Santana slowly walked over to Brittany and sat down beside her, taking the taller girl's hand in her own. "Maybe it's better this way. I won't have to see him everyday and be reminded that I'm not worth it."

Santana thinks that her heart might be breaking at Brittany's words. "That's bullshit. Brittany...you're worth everything." Santana said slowly.

Brittany looked up and smiled. "Thanks, San. You're the best friend ever."

* * *

><p>Puck was standing in the doorway the whole time. Brittany didn't see the way Santana's smile fell a bit and her shoulders slumped when she told Santana that she was a great friend after Santana basically told her she thought of her as more than that. But Puck did. And<em> holy shit<em> did that just happen? Since when did Santana dig chicks? Maybe she didn't outright say it, but Puck could tell that's what she meant. And it was fucking hot. Then suddenly Puck was mad. Why didn't he know about Santana? They were supposed to be friends.

When Santana made her way out of the choir room Puck grabbed her. "Hey, what the hell?"

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Okay, Puck you're going to have to use your words. I can't read your mind so I don't know what's wrong with you."

"I heard your little confession in there."

"I don't know what you're talking about." she said coolly.

Puck scoffed. "'You're worth everything'? Please. I know what you meant. You're totally into her!" Santana swallowed and looked away. "No, Santana, it's fine. I'm not judging. It's really hot. Just...why didn't I know this about you? That you're down with the vag?"

Santana dragged him into the nearest classroom. Thankfully, it was empty. "Okay listen, _Puckerman_. I am not into girls. I like penis. Do you not remember all the times we did it?" Puck smirked and looked her up and down. Santana shook her head. "Okay ew. Can you stop picturing me naked long enough for me to make a point? So okay, _maybe_ I have some more than friendly feelings for Brittany. But I'm not into chicks. I love one girl. I can't really do anything about it, though. She's heart broken and fucking pregnant. So there's your explanation. Are you happy now?"

"Okay, I'm about to get real with you for a second, Santana. So don't, like, punch me or some shit."

Santana crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't say words that will make me want to punch you and I won't."

"Okay, well, I think Brittany would be crazy not to want you. You're a seriously awesome chick. Sure, the timing fucking sucks. But don't let that stop you. Just let things happen, okay?"

Santana sniffed and put her arm around Puck's waist. "You're alright, Puckerman."

He grinned and slung an arm over her shoulder. "Back at ya', Lopez."

* * *

><p>Telling Brittany's parents was a nightmare. There was yelling and screaming and crying until finally Brittany's dad looked at her mother and said, "Tell <em>that girl<em> to get the hell out of my house. I have no daughter."

Santana saw red. "What kind of father kicks his daughter out when she needs him most? She's fucking pregnant! You're a piece of shit. I hope you-"

Santana felt a hand on her wrist and heard a small voice say, "Santana, don't. It's not worth it."

"And tell her to take her whore friend with the foul mouth with her!" Mr. Pierce said over his shoulder.

At this Brittany lost it. "Fuck you!" she spat. "Santana has done more for me since we found out I was pregnant than you have my whole life! You and mom are never even home! Santana is the best person I know. You don't get to judge her. You don't even know her. You don't know me, either."

"Brittany, I think you need to leave now." her mother told her.

"Don't worry, _mom_, I didn't plan on staying any longer." Brittany took Santana's hand and led her to the door.

* * *

><p>Of course, Brittany stayed in the guest room in Santana's apartment. The next day Quinn, Santana, and Brittany went over to Brittany's house to get her stuff while her parents were out. Pictures, clothes, and other things were all piled into boxes. No one spoke while they packed.<p>

"I'm sorry, B. I know what it's like to be kicked out when you need your family most." Quinn finally said as they loaded boxes into Puck's truck that he let them borrow.

Brittany nodded and looked at Quinn. "It's okay. They were never really around, anyway. Besides, now I get to live with San!" Brittany grabbed Santana's pinkie and threw her a sideways glance and a smile.

Santana's breath caught in her throat and she smiled nervously. Quinn noticed Santana's reaction and gave her a scrutinizing look. Santana just shook her head and continued loading boxes. She really needed to be more discreet about her feelings for Brittany. Even Quinn seemed to suspect something now. How long could she hide it from Brittany? Especially with her living under the same roof? Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahhh thanks so much for reviewing and putting me on your updates list, guys. My already written chapters are starting to catch up with what I'm publishing so I guess I should get writing again. Hopefully this writer's block goes away. And yes, I realize Brittany getting kicked out is like Quinn getting kicked out, which I really wanted to avoid, but it was pertinent to the story line.**


	5. You're Still My Best Friend

"It's really nice of your parents to let me stay here."

"Well they don't really have a say. They may pay the rent, but they don't live here. They don't really know what goes on. Besides, they love you." Santana handed Brittany a popsicle and sat down on the couch next to her.

"What do you think I should name it?" Brittany asked dreamily. It was right after Brittany's first check up with the OB/GYN and both she and Santana cried when they heard the baby's heartbeat.

"Britt, we don't even know if it's a boy or girl yet." Santana explained, unwrapping her popsicle.

"I know but what names do you like?"

Santana shrugged. "I don't know. It's your seedling, not mine. My opinion doesn't matter."

Brittany put her hand on Santana's knee and looked at her seriously. "Your opinion matters, Santana," clear blue eyes bore into chocolate brown eyes, "you're really important to me. I want you here through everything. I've been kicked out and my parents don't want me anymore. Artie doesn't want me anymore. You and this baby are all I have."

Santana shivered and licked her lips.

"Oh. Are you cold? Maybe you should stop eating that popsicle." Brittany's eyes full of concern.

How could Santana tell her best friend that the words she just said made her heart race and made the hairs on her arms stand?

"No. Brittany I-" Santana broke off and before she knew what she was doing she brought their lips together. Brittany put her hands on Santana shoulders and as quickly as the kiss started, it was over. Brittany breathed deep and stared at Santana, surprise and confused.

"Santana, I can't. I still have feelings for Artie."

Santana brought her hand to her mouth, her face flushing. "Oh my god."

"You're still my best friend. I just-"

The tears welled in Santana's eyes. She got up and went to her room silently, locking the door. Brittany was left sitting on the couch, confused and alone, trying to figure out what this all meant.

* * *

><p>They didn't speak about it. Santana is still caring and supportive. She's always there to help when Brittany needs it, but they're off. They don't talk about much besides the baby, school, and glee, afraid to touch on sensitive topics.<p>

Brittany had just gotten out of the shower and was pulling on a pair of pants when she noticed something.

"Santana! Come here!"

Santana rushed into the room. "What? Are you okay? Is everything alright?"

Brittany pointed to her belly. "Look!" Santana looked down and smiled. Where Brittany's stomach had been flat and toned a few weeks ago there was now a little bump. Brittany reached for her hand and put it on her stomach, making her feel the bump. "There's a little person swimming around in there."

Santana glanced up and realized that Brittany was only in her underwear and she had her hand on her naked wet stomach. "I, uh, have to go finish getting ready for school." Santana removed her hand and walked away.

It's not like she hadn't seen Brittany that way before. They'd been best friends for years and were completely comfortable changing in front of each other. But now it was different. Now Santana had kissed her and crossed a line. It just felt wrong to see her like that when all she wanted to do was touch her and kiss her and hold her. Shaking the thoughts from her head she dialed Quinn's number.

"So, Q, Brittany just discovered she's showing. I know you've got an abundance of babydoll tops and other maternity clothes since you were preggers last year. Think you could bring some over?"

"Well good morning to you, too, Santana. Don't you have anything loose fitting?"

Santana laughed. "Come on, Quinn. In case you haven't noticed, and I don't know how you wouldn't, I'm smokin' hot. I like to remind people by wearing super tight clothes, though they don't really need reminding."

"Right. I'll be over soon."

Brittany's stomach really wasn't that big yet. Quinn's tops and dresses hid it well. No one who didn't already know she was pregnant would suspect a thing. When she got to glee club she showed everyone her tiny bump.

"It's so little and cute!" Tina gushed.

"Okay now how is that possible? When my mom was pregnant with my sister she looked like a damn whale." Puck remarked.

Finn stared openmouthed at Brittany's stomach. Santana noticed and pulled the blond's shirt down. "Alright, Man Boobs, that's enough staring. Next time it'll cost you money." Finn shut his mouth and turned away, his face going red.

Brittany gave Santana a warning look. "Santana, be nice."

Santana scowled. "Fine. Finn, your boobs are only slightly squishy."

Seemingly pleased with Santana's attempt at niceness, Brittany smiled and settled back into her seat. Mr. Schue got started with his lesson and Brittany tuned him out. She'd get the assignment from Rachel later. Two weeks had gone by since Santana kissed her. They barely talked and she missed her friend. Now was not the time to let people drift away from her. She made the decision to talk with Santana about what happened between them that night, whether Santana liked it or not.

* * *

><p>As soon as they got home Santana headed towards her room. Brittany ran after her and pulled her into the guest room, locking the door and standing with her back against it.<p>

"What the hell?"

"Santana, please talk to me."

"Fine. Berry was really-"

"I mean about something other than glee or school or the baby."

"No. Get out of the way, Brittany."

"We're not going to keep doing this. You kissed me. We're not going to pretend it didn't happen, Santana. You've barely talked to me for weeks. I need you. I need my best friend. You can't leave me alone right now." Santana turned her back to Brittany and tilted her chin up, trying to hold back tears. Brittany stepped away from the door, putting a hand on Santana's shoulder, and spoke softly, "Will you please look at me?"

Santana whirled around, making Brittany's hand fall. "No! You don't get to do this! You don't get to make me the bad guy because it's easier to not speak to you than to deal with the fact that I love you and you'll probably never love me back. I get it, you still love Artie," Santana's tears falling freely now, "god damn it, Brittany. I've loved you since I was ten. I've loved you since before I knew what love was. I hid it and denied it because I'm a girl so I'm supposed to like boys, right? I slept with boys, hoping it would get rid of the feelings I had for you. I hoped it would make me feel something. I didn't feel _anything_. Except disgust. And now I don't care anymore. I just want_you_. But none of that matters, right? Because you still want that stupid asshole who couldn't even stay in the same school as you after he knocked you up. I see that you still wear the necklace he gave you. He treated you like _shit,_ Brittany. He fucking_ left_ you."

Brittany stood there, mouth agape and tears in her eyes. "Santana..."

"Save it. I don't want to hear you tell me you love him again." Santana unlocked the door and stayed in her room the rest of the night, not coming out despite Brittany's multiple requests.


	6. Come Around to Me

**A/N: The songs used in this chapter: Santana's song: .com/watch?v=wukQiY_RtXM**

**Brittany's song: .com/watch?v=-kaxZgD6EgY add youtube before the dot**

* * *

><p>It was the day after Santana's confession and Brittany had just gotten off the phone with Puck.<p>

"I'm going out for ice cream with Puck, do you want anything?" Brittany asked cautiously. Santana sat on the couch, flipping channels. She shook her head slightly, never taking her eyes off the television. A horn sounded outside, signaling Puck's arrival. "Okay...well, I'm leaving now."

Santana barely acknowledged that Brittany was in the room. She didn't even turn her head as she said, "Mmm." and continued flipping channels.

Brittany's shoulders slumped and she sighed as she walked out the door. Puck leaned over and opened the passenger door as Brittany made her way up to the truck. She got in and slammed the door.

"Hey! Easy on my baby! She didn't do anything to you. I really hope you don't treat your _own_ baby that way." Puck rubbed the dash as if to comfort the truck.

Brittany hung her head. "Sorry, Puck. I'm just mad."

"Well what's on your mind? Does it have to do with Santana? I won't hit a chick, but I will verbally bitch smack her." Brittany proceeded to tell him about the kiss, the confession, and Santana's ice cold exterior. By the time she was done with all of that, they were already sitting down with their ice cream. "Look, B, Lopez really does care about you. Even if she _is_ being an ice queen right now. She would do anything for you. This girl is willing to put her reputation on the line and go lesbian to be with you. That's really hot, by the way." Brittany giggled and took a bite of his ice cream. Puck cocked his head to the side. "I know I said I wouldn't hit a chick but if you touch my food again, I _will_ fuck your day up."

Brittany snorted and grabbed her spoon. "Oh yeah?" she dug the spoon into his ice cream again. "Do something!" she said around a mouthful.

"That's it!" Puck hopped up and ran to Brittany's side of the booth. He pushed her down and tickled her.

"Puck! Stop! No! Please!" there were tears of laughter streaming from her eyes.

"Do you promise never to eat my ice cream again?" Brittany nodded. "Say it!" he pressed, still tickling her.

"I promise never to eat your ice cream again!" Brittany shouted.

Puck got up and offered her a hand. "Good. Now we can go." Brittany took his hand and he helped her up. She stuck her tongue out as she walked past him.

Brittany let herself inside the apartment and made her way down the hall toward her room. She noticed Santana's door was partially open and peeked her head in.

"San? Santana? Are you up?" Santana lay still, her back to the door. "I miss you." Brittany backed out of the room and shut the door quietly.

* * *

><p>Santana lay awake. When she heard Brittany enter their shared apartment she turned over, facing away from her open door.<p>

"San? Santana? Are you up? I miss you."

Silent tears slid down the brunette's cheeks. Brittany left the room and shut the door.

"I miss you, too, B." she whispered into the dark.

* * *

><p>In the morning Santana decided to go for a run. She quickly got dressed and slicked her hair back into a ponytail. She got out her phone and dialed.<p>

"Get your lazy ass out of bed and meet me at the park in ten." before the person on the other end could respond she hung up.

By the time she got to the park Puck was already there, leaning against the front of his truck and smirking. "I always did love those running pants. They hug you in _all_ the right places."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Shut it, Puckerman." a slight grin creeping on her face.

"So is there a reason you made me come out here at this ungodly hour or did you just want to screw?" he half grinned and winked at her.

"Ew. As if! No. I just want to-" and she took off running, knowing his competitive side would compel him to follow her.

"Shit! You're not gonna win that easily!" he called and ran after her.

Santana ran. She ran as if her life depended on it. She ran like it would change the way the beautiful blond that she couldn't get out of her head felt about her. She ran until she couldn't breathe.

"I think...I won." she said breathlessly.

Puck was doubled over with his hands on his knees. "You wish. Now do you want to tell me the real reason I'm here?" he said between breaths. So Santana did. She told him her side of the events that unfolded between her and Brittany over the past few weeks. "Seriously, Lopez? You called me out here to bitch about your lez problems when I could be sleeping? It's like a damn episode of The L Word up in here." Santana glared at him. He sighed and shifted his weight. "Alright, look, why don't you sing about it or some shit? Doesn't Mr. Schue say something about music sometimes being the only way to express how you feel?" Santana thought about it and nodded. Puck wrapped his arms around her. "Now I'm going to go back home and pass the fuck out for a few hours."

Santana shook her head and laughed. Her friendship with Puck was seriously strange.

* * *

><p>Santana had been thinking long and hard about singing to Brittany. She knew exactly what song to sing, she just needed to figure out a way to do it without it looking really random.<p>

Mr. Schue strode into the room and got their attention. "Alright guys, so there's been a lot happening in our little family recently. That's got to stir a lot of feelings up. So that's this week's assignment. Feelings," he turned around and wrote the word on the whiteboard behind him, "what are you feeling? What are you thinking? What's going on in that head of yours?"

Santana smirked. _Perfect_. She looked to Puck and he winked at her. He understood what this assignment meant.

* * *

><p>That Friday Santana found Brittany before glee practice.<p>

"Uh. Hi." she said, not quite being able to look Brittany in the eye.

"Santana. Hi." Brittany looked at her expectantly.

Santana composed herself and looked Brittany in the eye. "This week's assignment is really important. So really listen, okay?" Brittany nodded and Santana stalked off to the choir room. Everyone entered and Santana was already standing at the front of the room looking uncharacteristically nervous.

"Santana has already volunteered to go first today," Rachel's hand shot up, ready to protest, but Mr. Schuester gave her a pointed look that told her to reconsider and continued, "so let's all take a seat and give our full attention to her."

Santana took a deep breath to clear her head and started singing. Hey eyes never left Brittany's, even when the tears started falling.

"_So high tonight_  
><em>and I don't feel like coming down<em>  
><em>I can lie to you all my days,<em>  
><em>But you're the one, you're the one<em>

_And I'm a fool_  
><em>for waiting so long to let you know<em>

_Come around come around come around come around to me_  
><em>There's something in between you and I come around come around to me<em>  
><em>You feel like breathing,<em>  
><em>Come around come around come around come around to me<em>

_Like sunlight, won't you come_  
><em>and lay a ray down? You're the one.<em>  
><em>I could run, I could run for the life of me.<em>  
><em>But where would that get me? Where would that lead?<em>

_And I'm a fool_  
><em>for waiting so long<em>

_Please come around come around come around come around to me_  
><em>There's something in between you and I come around come around to me<em>  
><em>You feel like breathing,<em>  
><em>Come around come around come around come around to me<em>

_Can't you see?_  
><em>You're my lifeline<em>

_Come around come around come around come around to me_  
><em>Come around come around come around come around to me<em>  
><em>Come around come around come around come around to me<em>  
><em>There's something in between you and I come around come around to me<em>  
><em>You feel like breathing,<em>  
><em>Come around come around come around come around to me<em>  
><em>Come around come around come around come around to me<em>  
><em>Come around come around come around come around to me<em>  
><em>Come around come around come around come around to me<em>  
><em>Come around to me<em>"

When the song was over she left the room. Half the class sat there stunned. Santana had shown an emotion other than anger or disdain. Brittany wiped the tears from her eyes and continued to watch the other performances. But she wasn't really paying attention to them. Santana's song was still ringing in her ears.

* * *

><p>"Puck, I love Santana."<p>

Puck grinned. "It's about damn time you realized that!"

"W-what? How did you already know? That's the first time I said it. Are you psychic?"

"Babe, I knew before you did. I've known since we were twelve and you punched Karofsky in the face for pushing her. You don't get mad and you don't hit people, but for Santana, you did."

Brittany blushed and bit her lip. "But how do I make things better? I really messed it up, Big Bear."

Puck sighed and rolled his eyes. "What is it with you broads? We're in the damn glee club. Sing about it! It's practically a law or something that that's how we solve most problems."

Brittany pulled Puck into a hug. "Thanks."

Puck rubbed her back. "Anytime, Little Duck."

* * *

><p>On Monday's glee practice Mr. Schue had just started his lesson when Brittany raised her hand.<p>

"Yes Brittany?"

"I'd like to sing my song from last week's lesson."

Mr Schue's eyebrows rose and he looked around. "Oh. Well, uh, okay. Yeah, go ahead."

"This is for Santana. Not all the lyrics fit but most of them do." her eyes locked with Santana's and she walked forward and grabbed the brunette's hand, sitting her on a stool at the front of the class.

"_I miss your soft lips,_  
><em>I miss your white sheets<em>  
><em>I miss the scratch of your unshaved face on my cheek<em>  
><em>And this is so hard cause I didn't see<em>  
><em>That you were the love of my life and it kills me<em>

_I see your face in_  
><em>Strangers on the street<em>  
><em>I still say your name when I'm talking in my sleep<em>  
><em>And in the limelight,<em>  
><em>I play it off fine<em>  
><em>But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light<em>  
><em>But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light<em>

_They say that true love hurts,_  
><em>Well this could almost kill me<em>  
><em>Young love murder,<em>  
><em>That is what this must be<em>  
><em>I would give it all to not be sleeping alone<em>

_The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed_  
><em>Young love murder,<em>  
><em>That is what this must be<em>  
><em>I would give it all to not be sleeping alone<em>

_I remember the time we jumped the fence when_  
><em>The Stones were playing and we were too broke to get in<em>  
><em>You held my hand and they made me cry while<em>  
><em>I swear to God it was the best night of my life<em>

_Or when you took me across the world we_  
><em>Promised that this would last forever but now I see<em>  
><em>It was my past life, a beautiful time<em>  
><em>Drunk off of nothing but each other 'til the sunrise<em>  
><em>Drunk off of nothing but each other 'til the sunrise<em>

_They say that true love hurts,_  
><em>Well this could almost kill me<em>  
><em>Young love murder,<em>  
><em>That is what this must be<em>  
><em>I would give it all to not be sleeping alone<em>

_The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed_  
><em>Young love murder,<em>  
><em>That is what this must be<em>  
><em>I would give it all to not be sleeping alone<em>

_It was a past life,_  
><em>A beautiful time<em>  
><em>Drunk off of nothing but each other 'til the sunrise<em>

_They say that true love hurts,_  
><em>Well this could almost kill me<em>  
><em>Young love murder,<em>  
><em>That is what this must be<em>  
><em>I would give it all to not be sleeping alone<em>

_The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed_  
><em>Young love murder,<em>  
><em>That is what this must be<em>  
><em>I would give it all to not be sleeping alone<em>"

Brittany finished and took Santana's hand in hers. "Santana, I love you. I don't want anyone else. I want you. I know I may be a lot to handle. I mean, I've got a baby on the way, but I've never loved anyone more in my life and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it and I'm sorry I hurt you so much but I-" Santana leapt up and brought their mouths together, putting her arms around Brittany's neck. Brittany brought a hand to Santana's face and sighed contently into her mouth. And there they were, kissing in front of the entire glee club. Everyone was cheering and clapping. Puck yelled, "Get it, girl!" Even Mr. Schue was smiling. He always knew there was something special about them.

When they pulled apart Brittany grinned wide. She felt like her whole body was vibrating. She grabbed Santana's hand and they took seats next to each other, never letting go through the rest of practice.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that it's finally all out in the open after all these <em>long<em> years." Quinn said into the phone.

"It should have happened a long time ago. About fucking time." Puck replied.

"And who knew Noah Puckerman, self proclaimed resident badass, would be the one to help push them to it? You're like a lesbian fairy godmother."

"More like a badass lesbian godfather. Godfather of Lesbians. I like that"

Quinn laughed. "Whatever you say, Puck. Wouldn't want to damage your oversized manly ego."

"Hey, I got the job done. Hop off."

"That you did. I gotta go."

Puck rolled his eyes and smiled. "Bye, Baby Mama."

"Bye, loser."

Puck hung up and laid back on his bed with his hands behind his head. He was the Godfather of Lesbians and he was totally badass.

* * *

><p>Later that night Brittany was washing dishes and singing.<p>

"_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone_..."

Santana came up behind her and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist, settling her head on the blond's shoulder. "You don't have to sleep alone." Brittany turned around and kissed her. Santana could feel her smiling against her lips. She reached around and turned the water off, then took Brittany's hand and led her into her room. They fell into Santana's bed, limbs tangled and lips full of years of pent up passion. After a long make out session, they laid together, Santana being the big spoon.

"San?"

"Mhm?"

Brittany turned to face her. "I'm really glad I don't have to sleep alone anymore."


	7. I'm Proud to Have You

Santana and Brittany arrived at school the next day hand in hand. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Brittany raised their clasped hands. "We don't have to."

Santana squeezed her hand. "No, B, I want to. I'm proud to have you."

Brittany beamed and readjusted her backpack. "Okay!" They entered the building and walked confidently down the hall. When they rounded a corner they were met head on by two slushies.

"Dykes!"

"Oh that's_ it_!" Santana threw her belongings down and started taking off her earrings.

Karaofsky glanced at the blond he just gave a slushie facial to. She was holding her stomach like she was trying to protect it or something. The way her hands were placed accentuated the curve of her baby bump just so. Realization gleamed in his eyes. "Holy crap. You got yourself knocked up. I just slushied a pregnant chick."

Tears welled in Brittany's eyes and she fled to the choir room.

"Fuck you, Karofsky." Santana said gravely. She turned on her heel and chased after Brittany. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Rachel was standing next to Brittany rubbing her back comfortingly while she cried. "I came to the choir room this morning to do some early morning vocal exercises as per usual. I was just in the middle of doing runs when Brittany came in looking rather upset. She started crying and here we are now."

Santana rolled her eyes and sat down next to Brittany, putting her arms around her and pulling her into her chest. "It's okay, B."

"No it's not! Everyone is going to know now! He'll tell everyone!" Brittany covered her face and sobbed.

"So fuck them. Who gives a shit what they think? You have me and Quinn and Puck and the rest of the glee kids. Who cares what some randoms you won't even remember in five years think?"

Brittany lifted her head and looked at Santana. Sniffling she said, "I guess they had to know sometime. I can't hide my belly forever."

Santana took the blond's face in her hands. "Exactly. It'll be okay, Brittany." she kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand, tugging her up. "Now come on, let's get to class."

* * *

><p>Santana turned over in her bed and the sun blinded her. Groaning, she sat up and blinked. She smiled when she noticed the blond still sleeping next to her. Quietly she got out of bed and walked around to her side, kissing her on the cheek before exiting the room. She rustled around in the kitchen for a few minutes before coming back into the bedroom with a tray of cookies and milk. She set the tray on the nightstand and sat down next to Brittany. She leaned down and started kissing the girl all over. "B, wake up." she said between kisses.<p>

Brittany stirred and sat up. "Mmm that's a nice way to wake up."

Santana smiled and reached for the tray. "I brought you breakfast."

Brittany took the tray and looked up at Santana confused. "Cookies for breakfast?"

Santana shook her head. "They're_ animal_ crackers, Britts. You know what that means."

Brittany's eyes brightened. "We're going to the zoo!" she was practically bouncing.

"Yup! Hurry up and eat and get ready and we'll go."

* * *

><p>"Is this a date?"<p>

"If you want it to be." Santana replied.

Brittany thought for a second, screwing up her face. She grabbed Santana's hand. "I want it to be."

Santana smiled and squeezed Brittany's hand. She looked away and caught a zoo employee giving the two girls a disgusted look. She cupped Brittany's cheek with her hand and pulled her in for a kiss. Pulling away, she glanced at the employee and smirked as she gave him the finger. Brittany giggled and led her away.

The day was spent with Brittany leading Santana to the different enclosures, excitedly oohing and ahhing at the animals. Santana would trail behind smiling and gazing at her…girlfriend? What were they? They hadn't really discussed it. There was almost an incident that involved ducks, a low fence, low security, and Brittany carrying an abnormally large handbag, but Santana successfully avoided it.

"Hey, B, let's go see the penguins."

Brittany smiled and shrugged. "Alright."

Santana lead the blond to what looked like a cave. Inside you could see the penguins swimming gracefully under the water. Brittany pressed both hand to the glass and stared. "They're so pretty, Santana."

Santana nodded. "Did you know that penguins mate for life?"

Brittany shook her head. "That's so cool." She thought for a moment and looked at Santana sheepishly. "Will you be my penguin?"

Santana grinned and nodded vigorously. "Of course, B."

"Does this mean you're my girlfriend now?"

Santana grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her. "Mhm."

Brittany glanced back at the penguins. "I think I have a new favorite bird."

* * *

><p>It was winter time in Lima, Ohio. Snow was falling and things seemed peaceful. Anyone that knew Brittany knew it was her favorite time of the year. Brittany was making her way down the school hallway with Puck at her side. They were heading to their last glee meeting before Christmas break.<p>

"So then I told my mom to leggo my eggo and—" Brittany had stopped listening. She put her hands self consciously over her protruding stomach. Puck followed her gaze and clenched his fists. Karofsky and some other football guys were very obviously looking at Brittany and laughing. "Something you'd like to share with the class, Karofsky?"

Karofsky stopped laughing and stepping towards Puck. "Yeah, is it really the cripple's? Are you sure you didn't knock this bitch up, too?"

Brittany had been hanging back. Confrontation generally made her nervous. When she heard the sound of fist hitting bone her head snapped up. Puck had Karofsky on the floor and was beating the shit out of him. "Puck! Puck stop! Please!" she cried. When Puck showed no signs of stopping Brittany ran for help. When she got to the already full choir room, "Mr. Schue! Puck! Karofsky! Fight! Help!" was all she could manage to get out.

Mr. Schuester caught the gist of it and tore from the room, the rest of the glee kids quickly followed suit. When Mr. Schue tore the two boys apart Puck had a busted lip and bruised knuckles, but other than that, there weren't many signs that he had just been in a fight. Karofsky, on the other hand, already had two black eyes, a bloody nose, and a busted lip. "Does one of you want to explain what the _hell_ happened?" Mr. Schuester growled. Puck went on to tell him about Karofsky's comments towards him about Brittany and the fact that he called Brittany a bitch and you just don't talk about Puck's family like that.

"Mr. Schuester, I can't afford anymore suspensions. Do you think there's any way we can _not_ go to Figgins about this?" Karofsky managed to say.

"Yeah. Same here." Puck grunted.

Mr. Schue looked hesitant and glanced at Brittany, who was being comforted by Quinn. "It _is_ the last day of school before winter break…I'll leave it up to Brittany."

Brittany's head shot up and her eyes grew in alarm. She glanced at Puck and shook her head. "I don't want Puck to get in trouble."

Mr. Schue nodded. "Fine. I want both of you to leave school right now. When we get back from break, Dave will be cleaning my office for two weeks. Puck, you'll be cleaning the choir room after glee practice for the same."

The boys left and glee practice resumed. Afterwards, Quinn offered to drive Brittany home.

"So, where was Santana all day today, anyway?" Quinn asked as they turned onto the road with Brittany and Santana's shared apartment.

Brittany shrugged. "I don't know. She told me she wouldn't be at school today but that's it."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Hmm. I'll have to call her later."

"Okay! Thanks for the ride, Quinn!" Brittany told the other blond as she bounced out of the car.

She entered the apartment and instantly gasped. It was full on decked out in Christmas décor. The lights were off but there was a soft glow coming from the blinking lights strewn around the ceiling. Brittany wandered farther into the apartment and was met with a huge Christmas tree. It had no decorations on it but it was beautiful. She took in the smell and closed her eyes. "S?" she called. "San? Are you here?" there was no response. Brittany laid down on the floor next to the tree and stared up at the blinking lights, absentmindedly rubbing her stomach. She heard the jingle of keys and the door open and close.

"Shit shit shit! B, you better not be home." She heard Santana mumble to herself. The Latina came rushing into the living room and stopped short when she saw Brittany. "Britt-Britt. You're home. Damn it." She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

Brittany sat up and looked at Santana. "Yeah. Where were you all day, San?" she eyed Santana and noticed the apron the brunette was wearing for the first time. "What's the apron for? Are we making cookies?"

Santana shook her head and sat down on the floor next to the blond. "No B, we're not making cookies. I got a job at Sheets N Things to help with the baby. That's where I just came from. I skipped school today because I wanted to buy stuff and decorate the apartment before you got home but I didn't have time to finish the tree before I had to go to work. I know how much you love Christmas time and how important it was to you and your family. I know this is different and your mom and dad aren't here, but I just wanted to make it really nice for you."

"It's perfect, S. I'm glad they're not here if they can't be accepting of me and my choices. And now we can decorate the tree together. I like it better that way." Brittany hugged Santana and pecked her on the lips. She pulled away and smiled coyly at the brunette. "So…about those cookies…"

Santana giggled and stood up. "I'll go get them started now."

"I love youuuu!"

"You're only saying that for the cookies!" Brittany pouted. Santana rolled her eyes and smiled. "Love you too."


	8. End of Messages

Brittany and Santana had had fights before. They'd known each other for ten years , so some fights were bound to happen. They usually made up the same day. This fight was different. Neither had ever walked out during a fight. So when Brittany grabbed her jacket and her purse and slammed the door behind her, all Santana could do was stare at the door, mouth agape, and blink. That didn't just happen. Brittany did _not_ just leave. Brittany and Santana don't walk out on each other. They just _don't._

It had been a particularly stressful day at work. It seemed to be Bring-A-Bitch-to-Sheets-'N-Things-Day because there was plenty to go around. Santana doesn't do well with bitchy people. Finn was supposed to be helping her but his being a little slow on the uptake just aggravated Santana further. Some douche bag customer decided it was an okay thing to do to grab her ass. Her boss made some less than satisfactory comments towards her and by the end of the day Santana had had it. She came home and plopped down on the couch with a long exasperated sigh.

"Baby! You're home!" Brittany came bouncing into the room and leaned down to kiss the brunette.

Something around Brittany's neck caught her eye and she hesitated. "What is that?" she questioned, pointing to the duck pendant.

Brittany's hand shot up to the necklace. "What?"

"I said _what the fuck is that_?" she said slowly, her words cold and laced with venom.

"It—it's my duck necklace." Brittany said quietly, taking a step back from her girlfriend.

"I understand that. But why are you wearing it? That _thing_ gave it to you." She said, standing up.

"I don't know…I like it…" the blond said, looking down at the floor.

"So, what, do you still love him or something? Is that why you're wearing it? Was all this a lie? Were you just pretending to love me just so you wouldn't have to be alone while you're raising that fucking bastard child?" Santana was almost screaming.

"What? No! Santana, I—"

"Then what, Brittany?" she yelled, "what reason could you possibly have to wear that fucking necklace? We both know what the necklace means to you. It reminds you of him and when he still loved you and you were happy together!"

Brittany looked down and swallowed as silent tears made their way down her cheeks. "Santana, I don't like you yelling at me. I think you need to calm down and—"

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down! That necklace symbolizes yours and Artie's relationship. Newsflash, Brittany, he doesn't love you anymore! He left you! Wake up! God damn it. Do you really think he'll come back? Am I not good enough for you? I should have known you would still want him. Well, he's not coming back. He's made that pretty fucking clear. If you think he's coming back then you're just as stupid as everyone says you are."

Brittany's head shot up and her mouth fell open. "Fuck you." She spat and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Santana didn't move. She just stared at the place where Brittany was standing only seconds before. As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. She started pacing. Soon she was throwing things and knocking things over, all the while screaming in frustration. Furniture, pictures, papers, glasses, plates, and other various things lay shattered on the floor. Once the apartment's main area was sufficiently trashed, there was holes in the walls, and she was bleeding, she crumbled onto the couch in tears. What the fuck had she done?<p>

* * *

><p>When Santana said it she was out the door so fast she almost didn't hear the end of the girl's sentence. She had just been called stupid by the girl she loved. The one person she thought she'd never hear it from. The person she trusted the most with her heart. She felt it break a little bit. So she left. She made it a few blocks before breaking down in tears on the sidewalk.<p>

She whipped out her cell phone and rested her hand on her baby bump while she waited for the person on the other end to pick up. "Quinn?"

"Brittany? Brittany, what's wrong? Do I hear cars? Where are you?"

Brittany sniffled. "Can you come get me?"

Quinn was already pulling on her coat with her keys dangling from her teeth and heading out the door. She drove in the general direction of Santana's apartment and found Brittany. When she pulled up and got out of the car Brittany looked up. In a small voice she said, "I left her, Q."

* * *

><p>Santana heard the door open but didn't move to check it. She knew it wasn't Brittany and didn't care who else was here. There's nothing any robber could take that she cared about that she hadn't just lost. She felt someone standing over her and glanced up.<p>

"Damn, Lopez. You look like shit." Puck stated. Santana only grunted. "What, no bitchy comeback?" Silence. Puck sighed. "Alright Lopez, if that's how you want to play." He wandered off into the apartment and came back with peroxide and bandages. He took the cap off the peroxide and started cleaning Santana's cuts.

"Shit!" she hissed.

Puck smirked. "Finally! She speaks!" Santana only rolls her eyes. "You fucked this place up pretty good, huh?" Santana looks away and lets Pucks continue to clean her up.

When he's finished he sighs again. "So, I'm really not going to get anything out of you?" Santana shakes her head and looks at the ground, one tear escaping her eyes. "Alright. Why don't you go to bed and I'll attempt to clean this shit hole up? We'll talk about the holes in the walls tomorrow." Santana nods and drags herself to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Santana woke to the smell of food cooking and the sound of pots and pans in the kitchen. She got up and pulled her robe around her before making her way out to the kitchen.<p>

Puck was in the middle of flipping a pancake when he noticed her. "Hey Lopez—SHIT! Well," Puck said, pointing at the pancake that was now on the floor. "that was going to be your breakfast."

"It's okay. I'm not hungry anyway." She poured herself a cup of coffee and leaned against the doorway, looking at Puck.

"So I uh, cleaned up what I could. Did you know that glass is a motherfucker to get out of carpet? You definitely went straight she-Hulk on this piece."

Santana looked down. "Sorry." She mumbled. "Where did you sleep?"

"Couch."

"Why? I have a guest bedroom."

"S'okay. To be honest, I passed out on the couch after cleaning. I'm a dude, I'm not used to hardcore cleaning. That's tough shit! Besides, I don't really know what the sleeping arrangements were before Bri—" Santana winced at the sound of her name. "Before _she_ left, but all her stuff is still in there so I consider that her room and I wasn't, like, going to invade her privacy or some shit."

"I fucked up, Puck." Santana whispered.

He nodded. "I know. Quinn told me. That's why I came over. So here's what's gonna happen; we're going to go to Home Depot and get some drywall and paint to fix the walls because they're looking straight ghetto. Then after the walls are finished, I'm going to get you good and drunk. Sound good?"

"God yes." Santana breathed.

* * *

><p>Brittany woke to the sound of a door shutting gently. "San?" she said sleepily. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before the full weight of the reality of what had happened the night before came crashing down on her.<p>

Quinn looked at her, sympathy in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. Here, I brought you some tea."

Brittany took it and frowned slightly. Lemon, no honey. Santana always made it just the way she liked it, lemon with _extra_ honey. But how could Quinn know that? "Thanks." She smiled half-heartedly.

Quinn cleared her throat. "So, I thought maybe we could go to the park today. Some fresh air might do you good."

Brittany stood up. "Yeah, I guess. I'm going to shower first." Quinn nodded and Brittany left the room. After her shower she pulled on her clothes and found Quinn. "I'm ready."

When they arrived at the park it was pretty empty. They each took a swing. "Maybe you should call her?" Quinn said quietly.

Brittany whipped her head around to look at her friend. "She called me stupid, Q. She said some really mean things."

Quinn nodded and held her hands up. "Alright, alright. Too soon." She frowned. It's not that she minded having Brittany, she was one of her best friends, she just didn't like it under these circumstances. What Santana said was wrong, but she can't help but think there was something else going on, because the Santana she knew would never say those things to Brittany. She might be a bitch to pretty much everyone else, but never to Brittany. It's just been that way for as long as they'd known each other. Quinn would be here to help and support Brittany, no matter what, but having a pregnant woman with a broken heart in your house was no easy task. She just wanted to see her friends happy again.

* * *

><p>"I mean, it was <em>the<em> fucking necklace! Not _a_ necklace, _the_ necklace!" Santana slurred and took a slug of beer.

Puck nodded at her like what she said was full of wisdom. "Yeah, man, I totally get it. That shit's just not right." He emptied his bottle and reached for another one.

"I'm so in love with her and it's like she doesn't even care! She's in love with the duck and the wheelchair that got her pregnant."

"Yeah. Preach."

Santana shook her head to try to clear the buzzing in it. "Hey. Why isn't there music? There should be music."

Puck got up and switched on the radio. Don't Stop Believin' was on.

Santana held out her hands. "Shut. Everything. Down. This song? Really? This song? Puck! We have to sing! Sing with me!"

After a very drunken and animated rendition of Don't Stop Believin', complete with on-the-spot choreography and various household products being used as microphones, Santana found herself panting in Puck's arms. She looked up at him and her heart started racing. Normally when he was trying to cheer her up, they'd get drunk and wind up fucking. You know, sympathy sex or something. But this time it just felt wrong. "Puck. I don't want to have sex this time."

He furrowed his brows. "I wasn't even thinking about that! Well, yeah, I was, but not with you."

Santana laughed and detached herself from Puck. "I'm getting another one, do you want one?"

Puck raised his half full bottle. "Nah, I'm good."

* * *

><p>"I miss her, Q." Brittany announced.<p>

Quinn looked up from the book she was reading. "Then talk to her, Brittany." She urged.

"I miss her, but I'm still so mad at her." Brittany sighed.

* * *

><p>"Damn it, Puck, it's been two weeks."<p>

"Call her, Santana." He told her.

"I just miss her. I didn't mean anything I said."

"Call. Her." Puck pressed. "I happen to know she misses you too."

Santana's eyebrows shot up. "She does?" Puck nodded. "How do you know?"

"Quinn told me."

Santana shook her head. "Figures. You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say there's something going on between you two again."

Puck shrugged. "It is what it is."

Santana snorted. "Seriously? Stop trying to be nonchalant. We both know you're ecstatic to have that pretty little blond back."

"Speaking of pretty blonds, isn't there one that you should be calling...?"

"Alright Puck, I get it. Fuck off."

* * *

><p><em>You have one new message beep<em>

"Britt? Brittany? Pick up the phone B…please." Santana let out a shuttering breath. "Alright, I guess I'll be talking to your answering machine. I miss you. I…I can't sleep anymore without you here. Please…just please come home so we can talk. I want to tell you how sorry I am. I want to make this okay. B…I love you so much. I can't be without you."

_End of messages_

Brittany sat on the floor clutching her cell phone to her ear. Tears made their way silently down her cheeks.

"B, where did you put the—" Quinn stopped in the doorway. "Oh. Brittany? Are you okay?"

Brittany got up and wiped her face. "I have to go." She grabbed Quinn's keys and headed out the door. "Shit!" she cursed, holding her hands out. "When did it start raining?" asking no one in particular.

The blond hopped in the car and sped down the street. The rain was coming down harder than she'd ever seen. When she got to a stop light her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Not that I mind that you took my car, but where are you going?" Quinn asked.

"Santana. I'm going to see her." Brittany stated.

"Really? That's great!" Quinn mused.

The light turned green and Brittany put her foot on the gas. "I really love h—"

Suddenly Quinn heard the chilling sound of tires squealing and the crunch of metal on metal.

"Brittany? Brittany! Oh my god!"


	9. I Know You're In There

**A/N: So...I decided to rewrite this chapter. I hope you enjoy the rewrite!**

"Fuck!" Puck threw his phone across the room and watched it shatter against the wall. He started pacing, clutching his head. "Fuck fuck fuck. God. Fuck!"

Santana appeared in the doorway. "Puck? What's going on? Did Quinn tell you she's pregnant again?" she asked with a smirk.

Puck turned to face her with tears in his eyes. "She's in the hospital. She was in an accident."

Santana's eyes grew. "Quinn? Shit! We have to go—"

Puck grabber her arm. "No, Santana. Brittany."

Santana pushed Puck with all of her strength. "Get off me! Fuck you! You're lying!"

"No I'm not, San."

The brunette started punching him. "Fuck you fuck you fuck you! You're lying!" she started sobbing and collapsed against him.

He caught her and slowly brought them to the ground. It seemed Santana just didn't have the strength to stand anymore. So he held her body as she convulsed with sobs. A few tears of his own escaped. He'd never seen her like this. Not this…hopeless? Maybe that wasn't the right word.

"San. We have to get to the hospital."

Santana nodded and wiped her eyes.

* * *

><p>"I was on the phone with her. I heard it happen. The crunching noise…and her scream…oh god." Quinn turned and cried into Puck's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back absentmindedly. Quinn looked at Santana who was sitting against the wall with her knees pulled to her chest. "She was just telling me how much she loves you when…" she trailed off.<p>

Just then a freckled brunette woman walked up. "I'm Doctor Collins. Are you here for Brittany Susan Pierce?" They all nodded. "Brittany is lucky to be alive. She has a broken tibia. She's had some head trauma and was bleeding profusely. We managed to stop the bleeding but she lost _a lot_ of blood. We think she may be in a coma. How long she'll be in that state, we can't tell. It could be anywhere from a few days to…well…some people never come out. But let's try to think positive, alright?"

Puck cleared his throat. "What about the baby?"

"Are you the father?"

"No, but she's the girlfriend and the father's not in the picture." Puck motioned to Santana.

Dr. Collins glanced at her and smiled sympathetically. "Brittany lost a lot of blood and because of that, her body is under an enormous amount of stress. We don't know if the baby will make it in that environment. If the baby survives, we don't know the effects this could have on it. I'm so sorry. We just don't have a lot of information on either of them right now."

Quinn started crying again and Puck guided her away. "Can—can I see her?" Santana whispered.

"Normally in situations this dire we only allow family—"

"Her family disowned her! This baby and I, we're her family. Please."

"But I think we can make an exception." The woman led her to Brittany's room and smiled warmly at her before leaving them alone.

Santana looked around the room and shivered as she approached Brittany slowly. There were wires everywhere and beeping sounds coming from various machines. She took a seat next to the blond. Gently, she took her hand. "This isn't right. You're supposed to be here. With me. I'm the one that fucked up but somehow you're the one in that stupid bed." Santana grabbed her hand with both hands now, "I don't know if you can hear me, but I know you're in there, B. Please come back to me. I love you so much. I don't think…I don't think I can live without you. I know I was stupid. It was a bad day at work and I took it out on you and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. This is all my fault. I need you. This baby needs you. I can't live without you. Please don't make me. We're supposed to grow old together. We said forever, remember?" She kissed Brittany's hand and got up. Quinn met her at the door.

* * *

><p>Twelve year old Brittany and Santana were at the park on the swings. Santana was pumping her legs wildly. "C'mon, Britt-Britt. Let's see how high we can get and then we'll jump!" she glanced over at her friend and skidded to a stop. Brittany wasn't swinging. "What's wrong, B?"<p>

The blue eyed girl looked up. "Do you ever think about dying?"

Santana furrowed her brows. "No."

"Well what if one of us gets hit by a car or gets really sick or something?"

Santana shook her head and grabbed her friend's hand. "That's not gonna happen. We're gonna grow old together, just you and me. Forever and ever."

The blond grinned. "Promise?"

Santana nodded.

"I like that. Forever and ever."

They kept their hands together and started swinging slowly.

"I still can't believe you punched Karofsky today." Santana looked over at Brittany and squeezed her hand. "Thanks for that, Brittany."

Brittany blushed and squeezed her hand back. "I had to. I couldn't let him treat you like that. I love you. You're my best friend."

Santana smiled and help up their hands. "Yup. Forever and ever."

* * *

><p>"We called everyone. They're all so worried."<p>

Santana stopped short at the waiting room. "They're all here."

Everyone was quiet but they all looked up when they heard Santana's voice. Mr. Schue stood.

"Santana, I'm so sorry. I know you two were involved. If there's anything I can do, anything at all, let me know, okay?"

Santana nodded. "Thanks, Mr. Schue." And then she hugged him. The man was taken aback, but quickly wrapped his arms around her.

The teacher felt the girl's body shaking with sobs. "I'm so lost and I don't know what to do." The brunette cried.

Quinn broke away from Puck and put her arms around Santana.

Puck did the same.

Every glee club member wound up following suit.

Santana looked up. "Oh my god. We're so cheesy. A group hug? Really?" she laughed while wiping her eyes.

Everyone laughed. Maybe it wasn't the best time to laugh, but they needed it. They needed _something_ to make them feel good. Two lives were compromised right now and they were all lost. Plus, they _were _kind of cheesy. Maybe it comes with the territory of being in glee club.

* * *

><p>Santana woke up hours later stretched across the hard waiting room seats with Puck's jacket draped over her. She glanced around and felt rage bubble in her. "What are <em>they<em> doing here?" she tilted her head at the two adults talking to Dr. Collins as she sat up.

Quinn's shoulders rose and fell. "They _are_ her parents, Santana."

The brunette snorted. "Oh yeah, I could really tell how much they care about her when they kicked her out and disowned her after finding out that she's with child. I have to go say something." The Latina rose.

Quinn reached for her. "Santana I don't—" Santana raised her hand to shush her. Quinn followed her line of vision and saw Mr. and Mrs. Pierce walk out of the hospital.

"What? They're not even going to visit her? If they're going to show up, that's the least they could do! Don't they care about the wellbeing of their grandchild? Of their own daughter?" Santana started speaking very fast in Spanish and Quinn glanced at Puck.

He jumped up and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Hey, Santana, why don't we get a bite to eat?"

"Puckerman, are you stupid? I can't leave Brittany." Santana scowled.

"You haven't eaten since yesterday. Get your ass up or I'm going to pick you up. You know I can do it! Remember that one time after I bought you dinner at Breadstix and we were up against the wall—"

"PUCK!" Quinn and Santana shouted in unison.

"Whatever. The point is, I can pick you up, so we're getting our food on whether you like it or not."

"_I'm not leaving her_."

Quinn walked away and came back with Dr. Collins. "Can you please tell Santana that Brittany will be fine if we leave for an hour to get some food?"

Dr. Collins nodded. "Quinn's right, Santana. She'll be fine. Go. I'll call you if anything happens."

Santana rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. We'll eat. But only half an hour and we're eating at the hospital cafeteria." She started walking and Puck and Quinn trailed behind her.

Puck grabbed Quinn's hand and shrugged. "It's better than nothing."

* * *

><p>Santana lifted her plate and looked at it in disgust. "Ugh. This food is seriously horrifying. I can't even tell what this is supposed to be!"<p>

"Wouldn't happen if we left like I said…" Puck muttered. Quinn elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow! Hey!" he rubbed his side.

"Quinn, have I ever told you how much I _love_ it when you abuse him?"

Quinn beamed and looked at Puck. "Thank you, Santana. I try my best."

Puck looked between the girls and shook his head. "Oh fuck no. You two are not ganging up on me. I've seen both of you naked. I've got ammo."

Santana lifted a brow. "So? We're hot. All you seeing us naked means is that you're one lucky son of a bitch."

"And if you ever want to see me naked again, you'll shut up." Quinn said sweetly.

Puck shook his head. "Shit's fucked up."

Santana pushed her plate away. "I know you guys want me to eat, but I really can't eat this."

"I understand completely. Can we at least go get a milkshake from McDonald's or something?"

"I suppose." Santana said hesitantly.

* * *

><p>As soon as they arrived at the hospital Dr. Collins met them. "While you were gone some alarms went off and…well the moral of the story is she's stabilized now."<p>

Santana glared at Puck and Quinn. "I told you we shouldn't have left.


	10. Since We Were Six

"S? San, wake up." It was the morning of the third day and Santana was being softly shaken. She opened her eyes to see the blond in the hospital bed looking down at her. "Geez. You're harder to wake up than Lord Tubbington."

"Brittany? You're awake? Please tell me this isn't a dream."

Brittany looked puzzled. "No…I'm real."

"I have to get the nurse, the doctor, they have to know you're—"

"San they already know. I woke up hours ago. I just didn't want to wake you up. You look so tired."

Santana looked down. "Yeah…I, uh, haven't really been sleeping much…" she looked up. "Do you know how the baby is?"

The blond's face fell and she shook her head.

"Brittany, I am so sorry. I never meant to be so cruel to you. It was just a really bad day and…sometimes I just get so worried you'll realize you're supposed to be with Artie and leave me. I mean, he's the father of your kid, he's smart, he made you so happy…so when I saw you wearing that necklace…I snapped."

"Santana, you're who I'm supposed to be with. I've known since we were six. It took me a while to figure out exactly _how_ I was supposed to be with you, but I knew you were sent to me for a reason. That necklace doesn't mean what it used to. Now it just means I like ducks. That's all."

Tears welled in Santana's eyes. "I love you so much." Brittany patted the space next to her on the bed. Santana crawled up and curled into Brittany. "I was so scared." The brunette cried.

Brittany rubbed her back. "Shhh. I know. It's okay now. I'm okay. I'm here." She wiped the tears from Santana's eyes and kissed her gently.

* * *

><p>Santana fell asleep in Brittany's bed and the blond held her. She was absentmindedly humming Santana's declaration of love, Come Around, to herself and stroking the brunette's hair when she looked up. "Artie."<p>

"Hi Brittany. Is it okay if I come in?" she nodded once and he entered. "I, uh, heard about what happened. I was worried."

"I've been here for four days. You couldn't have been that worried."

"I just came here to tell you that I still think I made the right decision. You've loved Santana for God knows how long-"

Brittany held up her hand. "Please don't make it seem like you left me so I could be with her. We both know that's not true."

Artie looked down and took a deep breath before continuing. "How much could I have provided for you in this chair? She's already doing so much better for you and the baby than I ever could have."

Brittany placed her hands on her stomach. "I...we don't know if there still is a baby. I lost a lot of blood and the baby's stressed or something."

Artie shook his head. "I'm...I'm sorry. I know you wanted this. I still don't. I can't. But you're happy now, in love, even. Santana will treat you better. Because I didn't stick around for the baby that I helped created, and she stepped up for that job. She'll give you the life that I can't. The life that you deserve. I hope everything works out. You're going to be a fantastic mother, Brittany." he turned and started to leave.

"Bye, Artie." Brittany said.

"Bye, Brittany."

Brittany sighed and rubbed her tummy.

"If he was here for much longer, I was going to go all Lima Heights." Santana said with her eyes still closed.

"You were awake?"

"He may have been saying nice things about me, but he still hurt you like no one should be hurt."

* * *

><p>Somehow, Brittany convinced Santana to go home. Puck and Quinn stopped by because even though she wouldn't admit it, Santana was having trouble being alone right now. Santana opened the door, pulled them inside, and right away launched into a very animated explanation of what happened between Brittany and Artie.<p>

"Is it wrong to want to beat someone with their own legs?"

Quinn whirled around, shocked. "Puck!"

"See? I'm not loca for still being mad." Santana mused.

Quinn raised a brow. "Alright, Puck is _not_ the best comparison for sanity, Santana."

Puck feigned hurt. "That was painful. Your words, they hurt." he touched he hand to his chest. "They hurt right here."

"Oh shut up, you big baby." Quinn smiled and kissed him.

Santana grinned. She liked seeing her friends happy.

"Wait. Is Santana Lopez smiling? And nobody in the vicinity is even crying!"

"Watch it, Fabray." Santana growled.

Quinn crossed her arms over her chest. "What're you gonna do about it, _Lopez_?"

"I know where Puck keeps his condoms and I _always_ carry around my trusty safety pin. You never know when you might need one."

Puck's eyes widened. "Uh, Quinn, babe, cool it, yeah?" he said nervously.

Both girls laughed and Santana smirked. "I win." she said cheerily.

* * *

><p>"Quinn, she's been in the hospital for a week and a half. I'm going crazy!" Santana shouted into the phone.<p>

"I know, Santana. I'm sorry. I-oh my god." Quinn moaned.

"Hold up. Are you and Puckerman _macking_ while we're on the phone?"

"Santana, Quinn has to go." she heard Puck say.

"Sorry, S. Bye." Quinn hung up.

Santana stared at the phone and shuttered. "What the_ fuck_?"

* * *

><p>Santana woke to find a pair of perfect blue eyes staring down at her. "Brittany?"<p>

The blond grinned. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

Santana pushed herself up. "What are you doing here?"

"The doctors said I could go home. Quinn didn't want to wake you and I wanted to surprise you so she got me."

The brunette hugged Brittany. "I'm so glad you're home." she said while nuzzling her nose into her neck. Suddenly she pulled back. "What about the baby?"

Brittany placed a hand on her stomach. "The doctors said I'll have to go back for more testing in a few weeks, but they think she's okay."

Santana bounced on the bed. "Oh my god. B, that's so good! Wait. Did you just say _she_?"

Brittany smiled so big you could barely see her eyes and nodded.

Santana grabbed her girlfriend's hand. "Ah! Babe, you're having a girl!"

Brittany squeezed her hand. "_We're_ having a girl." she corrected.

Santana smiled softly. "We're having a girl." she squeezed Brittany's hand back.

Brittany cupped her cheek and kissed her tenderly. She pulled back after a few seconds. "Babe, are you crying?" she thumbed away the tears slowly falling down her girlfriend's face.

Santana smiled. "I'm just so happy."

Brittany giggled. "Aw, S. You're so adorable!"

"Shut up." Santana said with a smirk as she kissed the blond.


	11. Down On Me

**A/N: So this chapter is kind of long. That's due to the massive amount of lyrics I used. I apologize for how sloppy that probably made it, but I really wanted to write another scene with the whole club. :l Some songs I just put partial lyrics to, others I put full lyrics.**

**Songs used in this chapter:**

**Rachel's song: .com/watch?v=saalGKY7ifU**

**Kurt's song: .com/watch?v=4m1EFMoRFvY**

**Quinn's song: .com/watch?v=UbBJeVWnqCg**

**Tina's song: .com/watch?v=erKQbl0gVOc**

**Mike's song: .com/watch?v=U286sbT_hwQ**

**Sam's song: .com/watch?v=uWu4aynBK7E**

**Finn's song: .com/watch?v=U3sMjm9Eloo&ob=av2e**

**Mercedes' song: .com/watch?v=b5I64Irr_NM**

**Puck's song: .com/watch?v=h04CH9YZcpI**

**Brittany's song: .com/watch?v=CcNo07Xp8aQ**

**Santana's song: .com/watch?v=x4r-c4I_9Rc**

**The end song: .com/watch?v=AaXaig_43lU&ob=av2e**

* * *

><p>"San, they're going to be here any minute!" Brittany whined.<p>

Santana appeared by her side carrying a cooler of various drinks. "Are you sure we needed to invite Berry to this little welcome back party? It may not be too late. We could call her and say there's a set height requirement. We could even say there's a height restriction for Man Boobs while we're at it, since he seems to follow everywhere the hobbit goes."

"They're my friends, S." she shrugged.

Santana sighed. "Alright. I'll put up with them. Just for you. But I'd really feel much better about all of this if we put plastic covers on everything so they don't get their weird T-Rex/Man Hands germs all over my stuff." She leaned over and planted a kiss on Brittany's cheek.

Brittany beamed and placed a hand where Santana's lips had been.

The doorbell rang and Santana went to answer it. Rachel Berry was the first to arrive. _What a surprise_. "Alright, listen, RuPaul."

Rachel ignored Santana and pushed past her. "You're having a girl!" she screamed with her arms out to hug Brittany.

"I am!" Brittany hugged her.

Finn was still standing outside with his hands in his pockets. "Finn, you've somehow managed to make_ standing_ awkward. Congratulations." Santana quipped.

"Oh. Uh. Thank you?" he said as he stepped into the apartment.

Sam was the next to arrive. "Trouty Mouth! Glad you could finally make it to _one_ of our parties!" Santana teased.

"Hey, hey! A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. I work a lot." he made his way to Brittany. "This," he presented a small gift bag, "is for you, Brittany."

"Presents on the coffee table!" Santana called from the kitchen.

"A gift! Why didn't _we_ get her a gift?" Rachel glared at Finn and smacked his arm.

"Ow! Hey! I don't know. It's not a birthday party or anything..."

"Hey! We're here!" came Quinn's voice from the front of the apartment.

Brittany hopped up from the couch and bounded towards Puck and Quinn. Puck wrapped her in a hug.

Quinn hugged Brittany and held up the bags in her hands. "I brought extra drinks and paper plates. Where's Santana?"

"In the kitchen."

"Oh good. I'll go set these down."

When Quinn walked away Puck looked at the remaining blond mischievously. "Want to open your present now?"

Brittany spoke as if rehearsed. "Santana said all presents on the coffee table until it's the right time to open them."

Puck shook his head. "Bitch is no fun." and he made his way to the living room.

Tina, Mike, Mercedes, and Kurt all showed up at the same time.

"Brittany, I got you a-" Kurt began cheerily.

"Dude, just put it on the table. Santana is crazy with this coffee table business." Puck told him in a low voice.

Santana whistled and got the group's attention. "I'm going to say it now. You guys can drink if you must, but none of you idiots better get too crazy. I _will not_ clean anyone's puke, but I _will_ hire someone to clean your brains off the walls." she finished with a smile.

"That was...kind of disturbing." Mike said in a low tone only Tina could hear.

"That was Santana." she replied.

Puck took it upon himself to be the bartender. "We have beer, we have Jack, we have Jim, we have the Captain, and if you're feeling crazy, tequila." he announced as he put each bottle on the counter.

"I would just like to add that we also have a variety of soda and juices and water. Alcohol is_ not_ the only option." Quinn interjected.

"Yeah, but it's the best option." Puck countered.

Quinn rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well, I'm the D.D. for these three," Mike pointed at Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina, "so I'll take one of those waters."

Quinn handed him one and smirked at Puck.

"I suppose I could indulge in a drink or two. Bartender, what do you recommend?" Rachel said.

"I'll make you a special concoction I like to call the Puckzilla."

Rachel watched as Puck poured all kinds of alcohol and mixes. He handed her the cup and watched as she took a sip. "This is surprisingly delicious, Noah." Rachel said with a smile.

Puck nodded appreciatively.

"Rum and coke," Santana said. "You know how I like it."

Puck smirked. "Yeah I do!"

Santana glared at him. "Cool it, Puckerman."

Puck opened his mouth to say something but Quinn cut him off. "Don't you dare say something about being a 'sex shark'!"

Puck laughed and pulled Quinn by the waist. "Don't worry, baby. You know I only got eyes for you."

Quinn raised an eyebrow and half smiled. "Yeah, yeah, now why don't you make that drink for Santana before she kicks your ass?"

Puck poured the drink (heavy on the rum, thank you very much). Santana took the red cup and sauntered over to her girlfriend, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Brittany smiled and grabbed Santana's free hand. "Whatcha drinking?"

Santana took a sip of her drink. "Rum and coke."

"Mmm yummy. I've just got my handy dandy water bottle here."

"Oh babe! You better be careful. Dink too much of that and you'll get wasted. That can't be good for the baby." Santana joked.

Brittany crinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue. "YUP. That's my goal for the night. Getting wasted."

Once everyone procured a drink, alcoholic or not, Puck raised his glass. "To Brittany!"

New Directions raised their drinks. "To Brittany!" they echoed.

"It wouldn't be a glee club party without singing." Rachel stated. "Karaoke time!"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh joy."

"I'll go first!" Rachel jumped up.

"Who didn't see that coming?" came from Mercedes.

Rachel shot her a pointed look and spoke. "Luckily I've got a large selection of songs in my repertoire so I'm prepared to sig at any moment. I've chosen to sing My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion."

The group took a seat on the couch or the floor and—for the most part—gave their attention to Rachel.

_"...__Near, far, wherever you are  
><em>_I believe that the heart does go on  
><em>_Once more you open the door  
><em>_And you're here in my heart  
><em>_And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_  
><em>And I know that my heart will go on<em>  
><em>We'll stay forever this way<em>  
><em>You are safe in my heart<em>  
><em>And my heart will go on"<em>

When the song was over everyone clapped.

"Wow, Berry. Very few tears this time. Have you been practicing singing _without_ crying?" Santana asked.

"Mock me all you want, Santana. I saw you pretending to sing this song to Brittany dramatically while I was singing. I know you enjoyed it."

Santana shrugged and sipped her drink.

Rachel grabbed her cup and took a seat on the floor next to Finn. "Who's up next?"

Kurt stood. "I'll go, but I'm going to need a little help from Brittany and Tina. One can't sing Single Ladies without one's backup dancers."

"Oh yay!" Brittany squealed and hopped up.

"Please excuse us if the performance is a little rusty. We don't have our leotards." Kurt informed them before beginning.

_"...__All the single ladies  
><em>_All the single ladies  
><em>_All the single ladies  
><em>_All the single ladies  
><em>_Now put your hands up_

_Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_  
><em>Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh<em>

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_  
><em>If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it<em>  
><em>Don't be mad once you see that he want it<em>  
><em>If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it<em>

_Wuh oh oh"_

Puck stared. "It's just not natural for a guy to be able to move his hips like that."

"Puck, sweetie, your gay is showing." Quinn told him.

"Fuck that noise!" Puck shouted before downing his drink. "Also, I think Quinn should go next.

Quinn stood and straightened her skirt. "Alright, I will. This song is called They're In Love, Where Am I? by the Weepies.

_Lovers walk two by two_  
><em>Doing things lovers do<em>  
><em>They're in love, where am I?<em>  
><em>I see them on my way home<em>  
><em>How I hate to be alone<em>  
><em>They're in love, where am I?<em>  
><em>I guess I have to hope,<em>  
><em>that today the sun will shine and,<em>  
><em>maybe tomorrow you'll be mine<em>  
><em>To the day I will wake,<em>  
><em>watch the lovers on the lake<em>  
><em>They're in love, where am I?<em>  
><em>Walk alone a lovers lane,<em>  
><em>pass the kisses in the rain<em>  
><em>They're in love, where am I?<em>  
><em>I guess I have to hope,<em>  
><em>that today the sun will shine and,<em>  
><em>maybe tomorrow you'll be mine<em>  
><em>Lovers walk two by two<em>  
><em>Doing things lovers do<em>  
><em>They're in love, where am I?<em>  
><em>They're in love, where am I?"<em>

While Quinn was singing the group was swaying to the song.

"That was a really pretty song, Quinn."

Quinn smiled. "Thanks, Tina. Why don't you sing yours?"

"I'm gonna sing Little Bit by Lykke Li. This is for Mike." Tina grinned at him and he smiled back.

_Uh ooh ooh uh ooh ooh uh ooh oooh_  
><em>Uh ooh ooh uh ooh ooh uh ooh oooh<em>  
><em>Uh ooh ooh uh ooh ooh uh ooh oooh<em>

_Hands down_  
><em>I'm too proud, for love<em>  
><em>But with eyes shut<em>  
><em>It's you I'm thinking of<em>  
><em>But how we move from A to B it can't be up to me<em>  
><em>Cause I don't know<em>  
><em>Eye to eye<em>  
><em>Thigh to Thigh<em>  
><em>I let go<em>

_I think I'm a little bit_  
><em>Little bit<em>

_A little bit in love with you_  
><em>But only if you're a little bit<em>  
><em>Little bit<em>  
><em>Little bit<em>  
><em>In lalalala love with me<em>_..."_

Tina ended the song and hugged Mike. "Guess what? Your turn!"

"We all know I don't sing much, but I do love me some Jack Johnson and it's a special occasion. So here's Banana Pancakes.

_...You hardly even notice  
><em>_When I try to show you this  
><em>_Song is meant to keep ya  
><em>_From doing what you're supposed to  
><em>_Like waking up too early  
><em>_Maybe we can sleep in  
><em>_I'll make you banana pancakes  
><em>_Pretend like it's the weekend now_

_And we could pretend it all the time_  
><em>Can't you see that it's just raining<em>  
><em>Ain't no need to go outside<em>  
><em>Ain't no need, ain't no need<em>  
><em>Rain all day and I really really really don't mind<em>  
><em>Can't you see can't you see,<em>  
><em>You gotta wake up slow"<em>

Rachel stood up and cheered. "That was really good! You go girl! I mean…Mike."

Finn grabbed her arm. "Rachel, maybe you should sit down."

"I think I'm drunk." She said before sitting down and leaning over to Sam. "I think you should go next." She whispered very loudly.

"Yeah! I wanna hear Sam sing!" Brittany seconded.

"Alright, alright." Sam said as he stood up. "It's time to get some country up in this piece. She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy by Kenny Chesney.

_...Well she ain't into cars or pickup trucks  
><em>_But if it runs like a Deere man her eyes light up  
><em>_She thinks my tractor's..._

_She thinks my tractor's sexy_  
><em>It really turns her on<em>  
><em>She's always staring at me<em>  
><em>While I'm chuggin along<em>  
><em>She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land<em>  
><em>She's even kind of crazy 'bout my farmer's tan<em>  
><em>She's the only one who really understands what gets me<em>  
><em>She thinks my tractor's sexy<em>

_She thinks my tractor's sexy_  
><em>She thinks my tractor's sexy"<em>

"Sam, your tractor is very sexy and any lady would be lucky to have it. But not me because I have my Finny-Poo, even though you do have very cute lips." Rachel slurred. Finn blushed.

"Shut it, Berry." Santana growled. Rachel pouted but said nothing. "I think Frankenteen should go before his hobbit girlfriend spouts anymore babble." Santana voiced.

"Yaay Finny!" Rachel clapped.

"What did I say about talking?" Santana glared. Rachel's smile fell and she sat quietly.

"Uh. Alright. Well, I'm Finn Hudson and this is Life Is A Highway by Tom Cochrane.

_...Through all the cities and all these towns  
><em>_It's in my blood and it's all around  
><em>_I love you now like I loved you then  
><em>_This is the road and these are the hands  
><em>_From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
><em>_The Khyber pass to Vancouver's lights  
><em>_Knock me down get back up again  
><em>_You're in my blood I'm not a lonely man_

_There's no load I can't hold_  
><em>Road so rough this I know<em>  
><em>I'll be there when the light comes in<em>  
><em>Tell 'em we're survivors<em>

_Life is a highway_  
><em>I want to ride it all night long<em>  
><em>If you're going my way<em>  
><em>I want to drive it all night long<em>

_Life is a highway_  
><em>I want to ride it all night long<em>  
><em>If you're going my way<em>  
><em>I want to drive it all night long<em>

_There was a distance between you and I_  
><em>A misunderstanding once but now<em>  
><em>We look it in the eye<em>

_There's no load I can't hold_  
><em>Road so rough this I know<em>  
><em>I'll be there when the light comes in<em>  
><em>Tell 'em we're survivors..<em>_.__"_

Rachel jumped up. "That's my boyfriend! That's my boyfriend!"

"Berry!" Santana barked. Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and they sat down together.

"I've waited long enough. It's my time to be in the spotlight." Mercedes said as she stood up and took her place in front of the group. "I'm singing Breaking My Own Heart by Duffy.

_...Save me  
><em>_Somebody save me  
><em>_From this misery  
><em>_Love is killing me  
><em>_Please save me_

_I need saving_  
><em>Won't somebody save me<em>  
><em>From this misery<em>  
><em>Love is killing me<em>  
><em>Ooo, save me<em>

_I hung on_  
><em>To every word you say<em>  
><em>In search of a sign boy<em>  
><em>You felt the same way<em>

_But it was only me_  
><em>Breaking my own heart<em>  
><em>Breaking my own heart<em>  
><em>Breaking my own heart...<em>_"_

_"_Mercedes, that was fabulous." Kurt said as he patted her shoulder.

"Thanks, babe. You know how I do."

"Puck is going next." Quinn said as she pushed him to the front.

"What the fuck? Okay, well, I'm singing Jack and Diane by John Mellencamp.

_Little ditty about Jack and Diane_  
><em>Two American kids growin' up in the heartland<em>  
><em>Jacky's gonna be a football star<em>  
><em>Diane debutante backseat of Jacky's car<em>

_Suckin' on a chili dog outside the Tastee Freeze_  
><em>Diane's sittin' on Jacky's lap<em>  
><em>He's got his hand between her knees<em>  
><em>Jacky say "Hey Diane lets run off<em>  
><em>Behind a shady tree"<em>  
><em>Dribble off those Bobby Brooks slacks<em>  
><em>Let me do what I please.<em>  
><em>And Jacky say<em>

_Oh yeah life goes on_  
><em>Long after the thrill of livin' is gone<em>  
><em>Oh yeah say life goes on<em>  
><em>Long after the thrill of livin' is gone, they walk on<em>

_Jacky sits back reflects his thoughts for the moment_  
><em>Scratches his head and does his best James Dean.<em>  
><em>Well you know Diane, we oughtta run of the city<em>  
><em>Diane says "Baby, you ain't missing' no-thing"<em>  
><em>Jacky say a<em>

_Oh yeah life goes on_  
><em>Long after the thrill of livin' is gone<em>  
><em>Oh yeah say life goes on<em>  
><em>Long after the thrill of livin' is gone, <em>

_Gonna let it rock_  
><em>Let it roll<em>  
><em>Let the Bible belt come down<em>  
><em>And save my soul<em>  
><em>Hold on to sixteen as long as you can<em>  
><em>Changes come around real soon<em>  
><em>Make us women and men<em>

_Oh yeah life goes on_  
><em>Long after the thrill of livin' is gone<em>  
><em>Oh yeah say life goes on<em>  
><em>Long after the thrill of livin' is gone, <em>

_Little ditty about Jack and Diane_  
><em>Two American kids doing the best they can"<em>

Puck finished the song and sat down next to Quinn. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Little Duck, it's your turn!" Puck told Brittany.

"Okay!" she happily got up. "This is one of my favorite songs. Dancing On My Own by Robyn.

_...I'm just gonna dance all night  
><em>_I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line  
><em>_Stilettos and broken bottles  
><em>_I'm spinning around in circles_

_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, ohh_  
><em>I'm right over here, why can't you see me, ohh<em>  
><em>I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooo<em>  
><em>I keep dancing on my own<em>  
><em>I keep dancing on my own<em>

_So far away but still so near_  
><em>The lights go on, the music dies<em>  
><em>But you don't see me standing here<em>  
><em>I just came to say goodbye...<em>_"_

All throughout the song Brittany was dancing and Santana was mesmerized. The way she moved her body you would never guess she was pregnant. Her girlfriend truly was an amazing dancer. Brittany speaking finally snapped Santana out of her stupor. "San, you're the only one who hasn't gone."

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Okay. I'm singing One and Only by Adele.

_You've been on my mind_  
><em>I grow fonder every day,<em>  
><em>Lose myself in time<em>  
><em>Just thinking of your face<em>  
><em>God only knows<em>  
><em>Why it's taking me so long<em>  
><em>To let my doubts go<em>  
><em>You're the only one that I want<em>

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before_  
><em>Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,<em>  
><em>You never know if you never try<em>  
><em>To forgive your past and simply be mine<em>

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
><em>Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<em>  
><em>So come on and give me the chance<em>  
><em>To prove that I'm the one who can<em>  
><em>Walk that mile until the end starts<em>

_I've been on your mind_  
><em>You hang on every word I say, lose yourself in time<em>  
><em>At the mention of my name,<em>  
><em>Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?<em>  
><em>And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go<em>

_I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before_  
><em>Every feeling every word, I've imagined it all,<em>  
><em>You never know if you never tried<em>  
><em>To forgive your past and simply be mine<em>

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
><em>I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<em>  
><em>So come on and give me the chance<em>  
><em>To prove that I'm the one who can<em>  
><em>Walk that mile until the end starts<em>

_I know it ain't easy_  
><em>Giving up your heart<em>  
><em>I know it ain't easy<em>  
><em>Giving up your heart<em>

_Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learnt it_  
><em>I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart<em>  
><em>Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learnt it<em>  
><em>I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart<em>

_I know it ain't easy_  
><em>Giving up your heart<em>

_So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
><em>I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<em>  
><em>So come on and give me the chance<em>  
><em>To prove I'm the one who can<em>  
><em>Walk that mile until the end starts<em>  
><em>Come on and give me a chance<em>  
><em>To prove that I'm the one who can<em>  
><em>Walk that mile until the end starts."<em>

Brittany and Santana locked eyes the whole time the brunette sung. Brittany had a knowing smile on her face. They knew the subject of unrequited love for a friend very well. But they were past that now, and it was so, so good.

Rachel stood and clapped enthusiastically. "Magical, Santana. Simply magical!"

Santana cracked a smile before straightening up and speaking. "Alright, Berry. Calm down before you cream your pants."

Rachel nodded and sat down on Finn's lap, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him sloppily.

"Well, Rachel and Finn have taken the train to Make-out Town." Kurt stated.

"Gross." Puck muttered before standing up. "Who needs a refill?" he shouted.

Kurt, Mercedes, Sam, Tina, and Santana all raised their cups. Rachel and Finn were too busy making out and Mike and Brittany weren't drinking.

"Oh Puck." Quinn called in a sing-song voice. "I'd like a drink."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Thought you weren't drinking?"

Quinn shrugged. "I figure a nice buzz won't hurt anyone."

Puck grinned. "That's right." he kissed her and handed her a cup.

* * *

><p>The night was going really well despite the many times Santana threatened Rachel. Santana spent a lot of the night sitting back and watching her girlfriend socialize and dance with her friends in awe. At some point the blond noticed that her girlfriend was kind of M.I.A. and came bouncing over to her. "Babe, what're you doing? You're missing the party!"<p>

Santana smiled. "Just observing."

Brittany grabbed her hand and tugged. "Come dance with me."

Santana followed and they started dancing. Jeremih's Down On Me came on and the mood switched suddenly. Brittany was now grinding on Santana in ways that made her tingle. Santana put her hands on Brittany's hips and moved with her. Brittany glanced back at her and smiled seductively. Santana bit her lip and gulped. She couldn't take it anymore. She reached out and tilted Brittany's head back and kissed her hard. Brittany turned around, pressing her body against Santana's and kissed the brunette eagerly, biting her lip. Santana had to suppress a moan.

* * *

><p>Puck and Quinn were watching all this happen from across the room. "Does this make us creepy?"<p>

Puck shook his head. "Definitely not. Just...uh...concerned about our friends' happiness or whatever."

Quinn nodded, seemingly pleased with the excuse. "How long do you give it before one of them drags the other into the bedroom?" she asked as she danced on Puck.

"I don't even give it until the end of the next song."

"And what about Asian Fusion over there?" Quinn asked, eyeing Mike and Tina. Mike was completely sober but Tina was verging on drunk, and when Tina got drunk, well, she lost a lot of her inhibitions.

"I'd say we're about to see some heavy petting."

Quinn ran a hand through Puck's mohawk and let it rest at the nape of his neck. "We could do some heavy petting of our own." she husked.

Puck's eyes widened and Quinn grinned at him. She took him by the hand and led him to Santana's guest bedroom.

* * *

><p>The song ended and Santana took Brittany to their bedroom. She went to undress Brittany but the blond stopped her. "No!" she regained composure and pushed the brunette down onto the bed. "Why don't you let me make you happy?" she growled as she climbed on top and started laying kisses down Santana's tanned flat abdomen.<p> 


	12. I'm No Pillow Princess

Santana pulled her bedroom door shut behind her and turned around to see Quinn doing the same. "Oh what the _fuck_?"

Quinn stifled a laugh and smiled sheepishly. "Morning, Santana."

"_Please_ tell me you guys didn't get it on in my spare room?"

"I'm hungry. Want me to make you some eggs?" Quinn deflected.

Santana crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "You changed the subject. That means you did. Ugh," she grimaced, "no worries, I'll just burn the sheets."

"Santana, please. It's not like we're diseased or something. Besides, _you_ had sex with Puck. What does that say about _you_?"

Santana shook her head. "That was a low point in my life, Quinn. I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring that up." she joked.

"Don't act like you didn't like it, Lopez! Your moans suggested otherwise!" Puck shouted from the guest room.

"Eavesdrop much?" Santana yelled.

Quinn rolled her eyes as she continued making eggs while Puck appeared in the kitchen.

The brunette walked over to Puck. "Hey Squirrel Head, how about you _don't_ talk about our previous romps in the sack-however good they might have been-in front of your current girlfriend? Like, I'm just trying to help _you_ out here. You know, give you a few tips on the ladies." she smirked.

Puck raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me? One, don't make fun of the 'do," he pointed to the messy thing he called a mohawk, "two, like I need tips! Bitch please! I'm badass number wah."

Santana shot him a look of death and crossed her arms over her chest yet again. Quinn chose this moment to cut in. "She's right, Puck. Not that I don't know about your past relationship with Santana, everyone does because you guys basically had sex in the hallways. But if it was anyone else, you'd probably get dumped for how much you bring her up."

Santana smiled, pleased, and stuck her tongue out. "I win."

Puck looked from girl to girl and raised his arms in surrender. "Fine, you win this time. But you can't always be right. I'll win someday."

The two girls looked at each other and burst out laughing. "As if!" Santana said in between laughs.

"Oh Puck, when will you learn that the woman is always right?" Quinn said sweetly as she ruffled his mohawk.

"She's right, you know?" Brittany appeared at Santana's side and kissed her cheek. "We're just smarter."

Santana leaned into Brittany and smiled. "Mm. Good morning."

"Good morning to you!" Brittany said cheerily.

"The Gleeks were bearable. Last night was a lot better than I expected it to turn out."

Brittany nodded and smiled mischievously. "Yeah. Last night was very very good."

"Oh come on!" Puck shouted. "We get it! You guys had totally hot and steamy lesbian sex last night! You're not fooling anyone."

Brittany covered her mouth in surprise and Quinn and Santana rounded on the boy.

"You know what, Quinn? I'll let you take care of this one. I'm going to go see what kind of disaster zone my house is." Santana told her. As she made her way into the living room she was surprised-and slightly horrified-to see every member of the New Directions not only still there, but awake and alert. By the looks of shock, amusement, embarrassment, and confusion on their faces they had obviously heard that whole conversation.

Mike spoke first. "So...not to make things awkward, but isn't it a little early to be yelling about lesbian sex?"

Rachel brought her hand to her forehead and moaned. "Especially since some of us are probably a bit hung-over. God, what did Puck put in those drinks?"

Santana smirked at the thought of Rachel Berry being hung-over and decided she was going to talk slightly louder while in her company that day.

"It's _always_ too early for me to hear that." came from Kurt.

"Oh _please_. I don't say things like that when you talk about your boyfriend who, I'm sorry, just seems like a hideous cross between a toddler and a puppy. By the way, he didn't make it to _another_ party? Come on! Even Trouty Mouth made this one!" Sam unconsciously sucked his lips in. "Also, what the _hell_ are all of you still doing here?"

"By the time the rest of them were ready to go home Mike and I were tired. Rachel made a speech about how driving while tired is just as bad as drunk driving. So we decided to stay. We figured you wouldn't mind since you were...uh..busy." Sam told her.

"Why would you listen to Rachel? She was the most drunk out of all of you!"

"That may be true, but so were the facts that she told us. I googled them." Mike said.

"Unbelievable," Santana mused. "Only Rachel freaking Berry could give a speech with accurate facts while being totally fucking hammered."

Rachel beamed before frowning and asking somebody to turn off the lights.

"Uh, Rach, the lights are off. That's the sun." Finn explained.

"Well then find a way to turn off the sun!" she demanded before dropping her head face first onto a pillow.

"She's hung-over and_ still_ pulls this crap." Mercedes muttered.

Rachel raised her hand and pointed in Mercedes' direction. "I heard that!" she called through the pillow.

Mercedes covered her face and shook her head. Tina laughed and patted her shoulder.

Santana turned on her heel and stomped back to the kitchen. "Did you guys know they were all still here?"

Puck and Quinn peered into the living room. "Huh. Look at that. They are." Quinn said.

Santana growled. "Big help you are, Fabray."

Puck shrugged and spoke. "Well, I gotta run. I have to pick up my little sister, Becca, from her friend's house."

"You don't have to go home but you have to get the _Puck_ out of here." Brittany told him.

Santana eyed her girlfriend and cracked a smile. Puck kept a straight face. "Because you're my pregnant best friend I'll let that bad joke slide."

Brittany squinted at him. "Fine."

Quinn grabbed her purse off the kitchen counter. "I'll go with you. Bye guys." Puck put his arm around her shoulder and they left.

Santana and Brittany made it into the living room just in time to see Rachel throwing a tantrum. "Alright, here's the deal Finnocence, you should probably take Man Hands home before she kills someone, or better yet, before someone kills her."

Finn nodded. "Yeah, probably." he grabbed Rachel by the waist and led her to the door. "We'll see you guys later."

Within the hour everyone left and Brittany and Santana had the house to themselves. "Sure was nice of everyone to leave us the mess." Santana said as she stepped around a pile of cups to sit on the couch next to the blue eyed girl.

Brittany shrugged. "We'll get it cleaned up. I'm really glad you threw that party for me, San. I had so much fun."

Santana smiled at her. "Well, good. You deserve it."

* * *

><p>"No. Everything's good. Amazing, actually. Except...she won't let me <em>return the favor<em>." Santana said into the phone.

Puck sat up and readjusted the phone between his shoulder and ear. "You mean this _whole_ time you haven't serviced her?"

"She won't let me! Every time I try she makes everything about me! You know I'm no Pillow Princess. I like to put work into it."

Unbeknownst to Santana, Puck was smirking on his end of the phone. "Yeah you do."

Santana rolled her eyes and sighed. "I just don't get it. All I want is to be closer to her."


	13. They Call Her Love

**Songs used in this chapter: Santana's song #1: .com/watch?v=dPNGvu-TFY**

**Santana's song #2: .com/watch?v=NwrVYjJmNmo**

* * *

><p>February 14th Brittany woke up excited. She turned to look at the sleeping form of her girlfriend lying next to her and her heart pounded faster in her chest. This was her fist Valentine's Day with Santana as an official couple. She looked so beautiful laying there that Brittany couldn't help herself; she started peppering kisses on the brunette's neck.<p>

Santana smiled and rolled over to face blue eyes. "Hey you."

Brittany returned the smile. "Hi."

"You seem awfully excited for," Santana checked the bedside clock. "6:30 in the morning."

Brittany bit her lip. "I just think it's going to be a good day."

Santana nodded slowly. "Okay, well, I'm going to get in the shower." she started toward her dressed but Brittany darted in front of it.

"Let me pick out what you wear!"

Santana looked puzzled. "Alright..."

Brittany came back with a tight red dress. Santana took it and spoke. "I approve, Britts. Just don't know why you're so eager for me to wear red today."

The blond searched for words but Santana had already gotten into the bathroom. When the brunette was done with her shower she found her girlfriend in the kitchen. "Hey, you're wearing red too! Did you want us to match? Because, babe, we're fucking adorable but I don't want us to be like Berry and Hudson. They showed up yesterday and you could totally tell they collaborated for their outfits that morning." she glanced down and took in her girlfriend's outfit. "I like your heart knee socks, by the way."

Brittany stood there, mouth agape, and threw the waffle in her hand on the plate in front of her. "Don't you know what today is?" she spluttered.

Santana took a step back and surveyed her girlfriend. "Friday? What's going on with you?"

Brittany's face fell. "Nothing. Nothing at all. I'll be in the car."

* * *

><p>All day Brittany was upset. How could Santana forget it's Valentine's Day? Especially their<em> first<em>? By the end of the day when she met said girl at the brunette's locker, her mood hadn't lifted at all.

"I have to go do something for math before I forget. I'll meet you at your locker when I'm done." Santana told Brittany as she kissed her cheek.

"Why don't we just meet here?" she called but Santana didn't seem to hear her and she watched as her girlfriend's back disappeared down the hallway. She sighed and made her way to her locker, where she would wait patiently for her forgetful girlfriend. The first thing she noticed is what looked like a small red carpet coming from her locker and leading down a hallway. Confused, she opened her locker and found a single red rose. Curiosity filling her, she followed the carpet and found herself in the choir room. The carpet led straight to a lone chair with a bouquet of roses and a stuffed penguin sitting in it. She picked up the card in the roses and read in handwriting that looked mysteriously like Santana's, "These belong to Brittany S. Pierce. Anyone else touches them and they will get cut." she squealed and hugged the penguin to her chest. Upon closer inspection of the room, she noticed there was eleven microphone stands but no one was around. She plopped down in the chair that previously held her fits and that's when Puck, Mike, Blaine, Sam, Kurt, and Finn came in followed by Tina, Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn, and finally Santana. Everyone got behind a microphone with Santana front and center.

Brittany crinkled her nose. "What is this? What's going on? Did someone forget to tell me there was a meeting today?"

Santana stood in front of her and grabbed both of her hands. "I bet you thought I forgot Valentine's Day, didn't you?" Brittany nodded. "Well, I didn't. I had everyone help me plan this for you. I love you, Brittany." she took her place behind her microphone stand and the music started playing

_I'm feeling sexy and free_

_Like glitter's raining on me_

_You're like a shot of pure gold_

_I think I'm 'bout to explode_

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there_

_Don't you know...you spin me out of control_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_We can do this all night_

_Damn this love's skin tight_

_Baby come on_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Pull me like a bass drum_

_Sparkin' up a rhythm_

_Baby, come on!_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Rock my world into the sunlight_

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight_

_When we touch don't ever let me go_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_You got me losing my mind_

_My heart beats out of time_

_I'm seeing Hollywood stars_

_You strum me like a guitar_

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there_

_Don't you know...you spin me out of control_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_We can do this all night_

_Damn this love's skin tight_

_Baby come on_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Pull me like a bass drum_

_Sparkin' up a rhythm_

_Baby, come on!_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Rock my world into the sunlight_

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight_

_When we touch don't ever let me go_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right_

_Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight_

_Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right_

_Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight_

_Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right_

_Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight_

_Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right_

_Rock my world into the sunlight_

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight_

_When we touch don't ever let me go_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

The performance was complete with the New Directions singing backup and doing couples choreography while Santana danced on and around Brittany.

At the end Brittany jumped up. "San, that was so good!"

"Would you sit down? I'm not finished yet." she said with a wink.

Finn grabbed a stool and placed it in front of Brittany. Santana took a seat while the rest of the glee club put up their microphones and migrated to the back of the room. "This is just for us." brown eyes found blue and she began singing.

_I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around, _

_But she takes it all for me. _

_And I lost my faith, in my darkest days, _

_But she makes me want to believe. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_She is love, and she is all I need. _

_She's all I need. _

_Well I had my ways, they were all in vain, _

_But she waited patiently. _

_It was all the same, all my pride and shame, _

_And she put me on my feet. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_She is love, and she is all I need. _

_And when that world slows down, dear. _

_And when those stars burn out, here. _

_Oh she'll be here, yes she'll be here, _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love. love. _

_She is love, and she is all I need, _

_She is love, and she is all I need, _

_She is love, and she is all I need_

By the end of the song all the girls had tears in their eyes and all of the couples were holding each other in way or another.

Brittany wrapped Santana in a tight hug and Santana rested her head on the taller girl's shoulder. "I love you so much. I can't believe you did all of this for me." they kissed tenderly and Brittany turned to face their friends. "Thank you all very much. This was so nice."

Rachel rounded on Finn. "How come you didn't do something like this for me?"

"_Actually_, I had a very nice evening planned for us but you made me tell you and ruin the surprise."

"I did not—"

Finn cut her off. "You know, maybe we shouldn't do this in front of everyone. It's kind of ruining the moment."

"Maybe we shouldn't." Rachel stormed out of the choir room.

"Shit." Finn muttered and followed her.

"Looks like we're all paired up this Valentine's Day." Tina stated, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Except for Sam and Mercedes." Puck countered.

"Actually," Sam said, "Mercedes and I have kind of been dating." he locked their fingers together.

Puck's eye grew. "Dude! Why didn't you tell me?"

Sam shrugged. "You've seen how unstable relationships can get in here."

Everyone looked around at each other and thought about the weird combinations they'd all been in.

"You were right, Tina. Everyone really is paired up." Quinn told her.

"Well," Mike said, "we better get going." Tina waved goodbye as she let Mike lead her out of the room.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Mercedes asked Puck and Quinn.

"Oh, I've got plans." Quinn answered.

Puck stepped toward Sam. "She won't even tell me what we're doing. I'm kind of freaked out and turned on at the same time."

Sam laughed and Quinn smiled mischievously before leaving the room with Puck at her side.

"We'd better go too." Sam said. "First Valentine's Day together and all."

"Hey! Us too!" Brittany told him excitedly. "We're like twins!"

Santana smiled. "Come on, Britt-Britt. Let's go home."

"Okay!" Brittany replied as she linked her pinky with Santana's.

* * *

><p>When they got back to their shared apartment, Santana ran a hot bubble bath complete with candles and music for Brittany. "When you're done I want you to get dressed up, okay?" Brittany nodded and Santana left and closed the door behind her.<p>

She headed straight for the kitchen to start cooking dinner. She had no idea how long Brittany would stay in the tub or take getting ready; she just hoped it was long enough for her to cook and get herself ready.

God bless Quinn for getting all the ingredients together and chopped and ready to cook the night before. It gave Santana extra time to primp.

Quickly assembling the lasagna, she stuck it in the oven, set the timer, and ran to her room. The dress Brittany picked out for her earlier was actually the dress she planned on wearing that night. She had to admit her girl knew her well. She traded the boots on her feet for a pair of strappy heels. After curling her hair she ran back to the kitchen to check the timer and put the garlic bread in the oven. Back in her room, she was putting the finishing touches on her make up when Brittany came out of the bathroom all done up. Santana's breath hitched in her throat and all she could do was stare at Brittany.

The blond cocked her head to the side. "What?" she asked, nervously fumbling with her fingers.

Santana swallowed hard. "You...you're just gorgeous."

Brittany looked down and smiled, her cheeks now red. "Thanks, San." she looked up and fully took in the site that was Santana. "Wow. You look amazing too."

Santana waved a hand at her. "You know how I do." she joked.

Brittany giggled. "Hey, what smells so good?"

"That, my love, would be dinner. May I escort you?" she offered Brittany her arm.

"Of course." Brittany answered as she took the brunette's arm.

Brittany went to pull out her chair but Santana beat her to it. "Let me get that." Brittany took a seat and Santana pushed the chair in for her.

After the meal Brittany had her chin on her hand and was gazing at Santana.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"This was all so amazing, San-"

"Oh no, it's not over yet. Wait right here." Santana stalked off and returned with a small box. "I, uh, got this for you for Christmas but then we had our fight and your accident and I never could think of the right moment to give it to you. It reminds me of our first official date."

Brittany opened the box and gasped. Inside was a sparkling silver bracelet with a penguin pendant. "Oh, S! It's beautiful!" Brittany smiled and admired the bracelet as Santana put it on her. She put her arm down and frowned.

"What's wrong, B?"

A tear fell from blue eyes. "You did so much for me today. I spent most of the day being mad at you because I thought you forgot Valentine's Day and plus I only got you this." she handed her a bag.

Santana pulled out a picture frame with strips of those pictures you get from photo booths at the mall and a mixed CD. She hugged Brittany. "This is more than enough. It's perfect. I have you and that's the best present I could ask for, okay?" she thumbed the tears from the blond's cheeks and kissed her where the tears had been seconds before.

"I just thought the day we took these pictures was a really good day. One of my favorite days, actually. I especially like the pictures where we're kissing. And the CD has all our songs on it. Even the ones we sang to each other in glee club."

Santana looked at Brittany adoringly. "I love you so much, Brittany S. Pierce." She kissed Brittany and could feel the blue eyed girl smiling into the kiss, which only made _her_ smile.

Brittany pulled back. "I'm guessing you have more planned?"

Santana grinned. "I was thinking I could give you a massage while we watch a movie."

"That sounds awesome. Can I pick?"

"Of course, Britts."

Brittany found the movie she wanted right away. "The Lion King."

Santana cocked an eyebrow. "Uh…I was thinking more along the lines of The Notebook or some other romantic shit."

Brittany's mouth fell open. "What are you _talking _about? This _is_ romantic. They were best friends when they were young and then Simba goes away but they find each other again and fall in love and make cute lion babies!" she explained frantically.

"Okay, okay, we'll watch the Lion King."

During the movie Santana's mind started to wander to _other_ things. It wasn't her fault, really. She's not into lions or anything weird like that. It's just that Brittany's shirt is pulled up and her bare back is showing and she's _rubbing_ it. Brittany was enjoying Hakuna Matata when she felt lips on her neck. She closed her eyes and hummed in pleasure. Santana took that as permission to go further and nibbled at her neck. Brittany flipped over underneath Santana's lean body and pressed their lips together. Santana could feel Brittany yearning for more. She deepened the kiss, pressing her knee between Brittany's legs, and reached to take off her shirt. Suddenly Brittany separated herself from Santana and sat on the edge of the bed.

Santana sighed and sat down next to her. "What's wrong? Why won't you let me touch you?"

Brittany covered her face. "Oh my god. I'm crying again."

"It's okay. Just tell me what's going on." Santana said as she moved Brittany's hands.

Brittany took a deep breath. "I'm fat and ugly. I'm gross. I don't want you to see me like this."

"What? You're not fat, you're pregnant, and quite frankly, you always look radiant." She kneeled on the floor in front of the blond and lifted her shirt to expose her baby bump. Santana placed soft kisses on it and looked up at her girlfriend. "You're beautiful, Brittany. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Brittany pulled her into an intense kiss and didn't fight it when Santana started removing her clothes.


	14. Baby Boot Camp

**A/N: I am so sorry for how short this chapter is and how long it took me to get it up. I moved over a thousand miles away from my mom and my friends. I've had a lot going on. But I'm hoping to start writing more and update more often!**

* * *

><p>It was a few weeks after Valentine's Day when Santana got a phone call from Quinn at 7:30 in the morning. Rubbing her eyes she said sleepily into the phone, "Yeah yeah, I'll be right over." She sighed as she pulled her body out of bed and dressed herself.<p>

"Where's Brittany?" is the first thing Quinn said when she answered the door.

"Well good morning to you, too. I let her sleep." Santana said as she stepped past Quinn into the house. "Oh. Puck's here. What's going on?"

Quinn took a deep breath. "It's Beth."

Santana stopped pouring herself coffee and looked at the pair of them. "Your kid?" They nodded. "No shit. Okay. What about her?"

"We were thinking you and Brittany could spend some time with Beth. We've already asked Shelby and she agreed to it." Quinn told her.

Santana raised a brow in confusion. "Why?"

"You and Brittany are so important to Puck and I. We think you should be important to Beth, too."

"And we figure being around a baby will help you learn to be around kids. Brittany's got a bun in the oven and you're not exactly mommy material. It's like Baby Boot camp." Puck said.

Santana opened her mouth to lay a snappy comeback on him but thought better of it after considering his words. "You're right." she said dejectedly.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Brittany asked as Santana guided her out the door.<p>

"I already said it's a surprise, Britts!"

Brittany pouted. "I know. I was just hoping you'd forget and tell me."

Santana smiled and shook her head. "Not gonna happen, B."

After a bit of driving they arrived at their destination. Brittany screwed up her face and looked around. "Whose house is this?"

"Come on." Santana said as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"But I-" Santana didn't hear the end of that sentence because she was already walking to the door and ringing the bell. By the time the door was answered Brittany caught up with her. "Ms. Corcoran? Why are we at Rachel's mom's house?" Brittany looked at Santana.

"We're here to see Beth."

Brittany's eyes lit up. "What? Really?" she asked excitedly.

Santana nodded.

"Come in, girls. Puck and Quinn are already inside." she led them to the living room. "Thanks for doing this. I should be back in a few hours."

Shelby left and Santana eyed Quinn. "You didn't tell me we were babysitting."

She shrugged. "How else are you going to learn?"

"So why are we here to see Beth?" Brittany asked.

"Baby Boot camp." Puck answered. "Santana has zero baby skills and it wouldn't hurt to brush up on yours, y'know?"

Brittany nodded and then stopped. "I don't even think I've ever seen Santana holding a baby."

Santana threw her arms in the air. "They puke everywhere and they stink! What do you want from me?"

"I think you should hold Beth." came from Quinn.

Santana stared at her. "Blondie say what?"

"I'm serious. Go sit on the couch. We're going to take this really slow." Santana looked unsure but did as Quinn said. "Now, she's too old and big to teach you how to hold a newborn, but you can at least hold her on your lap and make sure she doesn't fall, can't you?"

Santana glared at her. "Yeah, I think I can manage that, Teach." Quinn rolled her eyes and placed Beth on the brunette's lap. Santana wrapped her arms around her and looked around at them. By the looks on their faces she had a feeling she was doing something wrong. "Just tell me what I'm doing wrong."

Brittany stepped forward and unwrapped Santana's arms from Beth. "She's not a bomb. You don't have to smother her." she place Santana's hands on Beth's waist. "There. Much better." she stepped back and admired the site before her. Santana was holding a baby. Their friends' baby. And even though she looked a bit scared and unsure of what she's doing, she also seemed to enjoy it.

Suddenly Santana's face turned and she held the baby at arm's length. "Someone take this thing away from me. She's not cute when she's literally making me gag. She's obviously not potty trained yet. I'm serious. Take her before I drop her!"

Quinn rushed forward and grabbed Beth.

"I'll change her." Brittany volunteered.

"Why?" Santana sputtered.

Brittany smiled at her. "Need the practice."

Santana shook her head as Quinn and Brittany walked away with Beth.

Puck glanced down at Santana before plopping down next to her. "So you're not ready for that, yet. Understandable. _No one_ wants to change a diaper. Not even when it's your own kid. They're shit bombs!"

Santana laughed. "Yeah. I guess I'm not quite ready for the big leagues yet. This whole babysitting thing was kind of forced on me today, anyway. I thought it was just a visit."

"Quinn said you might not show if you knew it was babysitting."

"She was probably right. I could've spent the day in bed with my lady." Santana smiled.

"Damn it. I knew I should have installed that hidden camera sooner." Puck mused.

Santana shook her head. "Please. We both know you'd be dead if that ever happened. That hot blond is mine."

Puck leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "It's alright. I've got my own hot blond."

Santana and Puck glanced over at Quinn and Brittany and smiled.

Santana spoke. "Shit. We're going soft."


	15. I Was Made To Keep Your Body Warm

**What did I say? End of the month and I'd have a new chapter up! I delivered. Again, I'm so sorry for the wait.**

* * *

><p>It was the end of April which meant two things: prom was near and Brittany was huge. Most of her clothes didn't fit so it was good that Quinn kept all of her old maternity clothes. She was feeling particularly gross today and felt like she was waddling down the hallway when Santana found her.<p>

"There's my beautiful girl."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Are you blind? I'm like a big fat penguin."

Santana grabbed her hand and stroked it with her thumb. "_My_ penguin. And you're not fat. You're pregnant! And absolutely gorgeous."

They passed a poster advertising prom and Brittany sneered before turning back to Santana. "I don't feel like it. One thing's for sure: I'm not going to prom."

Santana frowned as she pushed the door open and guided Brittany to the car.

"I already get stared at enough. I don't need to try to jam my body into a tiny dress and rub my baby bump all over people on a crowded dance floor while my feet swell up. I'd just rather stay home." the blond explained.

Santana nodded. "If that's what you want, we won't go."

Brittany's face lit up. "Thank you for being so understanding. You're the best." she pulled Santana into a hug.

"You'll just have to give me lots of lady lovin' to make up for missing out on watching Puck try to come up with a new way to spike the punch. I always love watching him get caught." Santana said with a wink as she pulled out of the parking lot.

Brittany side eyed her girlfriend and gave her a sly smile. "We'll see."

* * *

><p>"Brittany's not taking this whole prom thing very well. She's having trouble seeing herself the way I do. And she's pretty uncomfortable with it being so close to the end of her pregnancy and all."<p>

Quinn nodded into the phone. "I completely understand, S. I've been there. I still remember throwing up trying to do Mr. Schue's choreography to Don't Stop Believing with Finn."

Santana laughed at the image before covering it up with a cough. "Uh. Not funny at all. No."

Quinn rolled her eyes and switched her phone to her other hand. "Nice save, Lopez. Listen, Puck and I will be there around 6 tomorrow night, okay?"

"Gotcha, Fabray. See you then." Santana hung up the phone and sighed. She needed to do something for Brittany to remind her just how beautiful she still is.

* * *

><p>"B, could you get the door? It's Quinn and Puck!" Santana called from the bedroom.<p>

"I'm on it!" Brittany replied as she got off the couch and swung the door open. "Whoa you guys look delicious."

"Thanks Britt." Quinn said with a smile as she stepped into the apartment.

Puck held out the sides of his jacket and did a turn as Santana appeared in the room. "So? Do I look hot or do I look _fucking hot_?"

Santana shook her head and grinned. "I approve."

"Knock knock!" Rachel poked her head in the door. "Can we come in?"

Santana sniffed. "I suppose."

Finn, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine all entered the apartment.

Brittany clapped. "You all look so good!"

Rachel curtsied "Oh thank you, Brittany. I wasn't quite sure I found the right dress to showcase my star power but now I'm-"

"It's a good thing we showed up now. I think if we waited any longer Rachel would have been sporting a black eye to prom." Mercedes said as she joined the group with Sam, Tina, and Mike.

Santana snickered. "You're probably right, Wheezy."

"So why don't we get this show on the road?" Brittany suggested as she pulled out a camera.

After plenty of pictures of their friends were taken Santana ushered them all out of the apartment. "Go on nah! Get!" she closed the door behind them and turned to face her girlfriend.

"Do you want to watch a movie with me?" Brittany asked.

"I'd be honored."

Brittany plopped down on the couch and flipped the television on. "I'll pick the movie, you get the snacks."

"Deal."

Santana returned from the kitchen with a tray of snacks and a box. Brittany peered up at her, confused. "What's this?" she asked as she grabbed the box.

"Open it." Santana pushed.

Brittany opened it and gasped. "It's a corsage!"

Santana took the box from her and got down on one knee. "I know you didn't want to go to prom with our friends, but you deserve a prom. And you deserve a corsage, so Brittany S. Pierce, will you be my prom date?"

Brittany nodded vigorously and Santana put the corsage around her wrist. "Do you like my prom outfit?" the blond gestured to her sweats.

Santana grabbed two Burger King crowns off of the counter and placed one on Brittany's head before placing the other on her own. "Prettiest prom queen I've ever seen."

Brittany kissed her. "You're so amazing."

Santana flipped off the television and plugged her iPod into the speakers. She found the song she wanted and turned to Brittany, her hand outstretched. "May I have this dance?"

"You may."

Santana sang the song into Brittany's ear.

_Settle down with me  
>Cover me up<br>Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_  
><em>And hold me in your arms<em>

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck_  
><em>I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet<em>  
><em>And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now<em>

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
><em>You wanna be loved<em>  
><em>You wanna be loved<em>  
><em>This feels like falling in love<em>  
><em>Falling in love<em>  
><em>We're falling in love<em>

_Settle down with me_  
><em>And I'll be your safety<em>  
><em>You'll be my lady<em>

_I was made to keep your body warm_  
><em>But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms<em>

_Oh no_  
><em>My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck<em>  
><em>I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet<em>  
><em>And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now<em>

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
><em>You wanna be loved<em>  
><em>You wanna be loved<em>  
><em>This feels like falling in love<em>  
><em>Falling in love<em>  
><em>We're falling in love<em>

_Yeah I've been feeling everything_  
><em>From hate to love<em>  
><em>From love to lust<em>  
><em>From lust to truth<em>  
><em>I guess that's how I know you<em>  
><em>So I hold you close to help you give it up<em>

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
><em>You wanna be loved<em>  
><em>You wanna be loved<em>  
><em>This feels like falling in love<em>  
><em>Falling in love<em>  
><em>We're falling in love<em>

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
><em>You wanna be loved<em>  
><em>You wanna be loved<em>  
><em>This feels like falling in love<em>  
><em>Falling in love<em>  
><em>We're falling in love<em>

As they held each other and swayed to the music, Brittany thought there's nowhere else she'd rather be at that very moment than right here with the girl she loves, doing exactly this.

* * *

><p><strong>The girls' dresses: cgi/set?id=52150156 (put polyvore before the link)**

**The song Brittany and Santana dance to: /watch?v=SNI2BQ2DH2g (put youtube before the link)**


	16. You Are One In A Million

Hey guys. Sorry it's taken me so long to update again. My computer is kind of broken. But. I got this chapter up and it's longer than most :)

* * *

><p>Not long after prom, Brittany was sentenced to bed rest and stopped going to school. Luckily, school had just let out a week ago so besides work, Santana was home to help Brittany catch up on school and wait on it hand and foot. Towards the end of the pregnancy Santana had become like a mother lion, fierce and territorial. When she had to go to work, she demanded at least one of the glee kids be with Brittany at all times. After work she'd shoo them away, unless it was Puck or Quinn.<p>

It started off like any other day, Santana brought Brittany breakfast in bed and climbed in, newspaper in hand, to read the comics together. When she looked over at Brittany she had her hands on her stomach with a frown on her face. "Britts, you haven't touched your food. What's wrong?"

"I think the baby is making my tummy hurt. Do you think you could get me some water?"

Santana nodded. "Sure thing." she kissed Brittany and padded toward the kitchen. The bag by the front door caught her eye. Brittany's hospital bag had been packed since she was told to stay in bed. Santana knew it was any day now that they'd be heading for the hospital. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it.

"San? San, help!" Brittany sounded alarmed. Santana froze and the glass slipped from her hand and shattered on the floor. "S...I think I peed myself."

This spurred the brunette to action. She carefully stepped over the glass and raced toward the bedroom to confirm what she already knew. She pulled the covers back and gasped. "B, you didn't pee yourself, your water broke. The baby is coming."

The blond's eyebrows almost disappeared in her hair. "Oh. What do we do?"

"We grab your bag and on the way to the hospital you call Puck and Quinn and tell them to meet us there, okay?"

Brittany nodded and stood up. The girls made their way to the door and Brittany stopped Santana. "This is it. The next time we come through this door we'll be a family. We'll be parents."

Santana grinned and kissed her before grabbing her hand and leading her carefully to the car.

* * *

><p>Puck was having a particularly delicious dream involving his girlfriend and a very gay Berry when his phone rang. "This better be good." he grunted.<p>

"Tell him to suck a dick." Puck heard Santana growl.

"San that's mean."

"Yeah, well he was rude."

"Hello! I'm still here!" Puck shouted into the phone.

"Oh! Right! Puck, the baby's coming. You're gonna be an uncle!" Brittany told him cheerily.

Puck dropped the phone. "Oh my damn."

"Puck? You still there? Hello?"

He fumbled to grab the phone. "Yeah, I'm still here. I dropped the phone."

"Everyone is dropping stuff today."

"Does Quinn know?"

"Not yet. I'm going to call her after this. I better make sure she's not holding anything when I tell her. Oh my god! What if she's holding Beth?! I don't want her to drop her-"

"Brittany! Call Quinn. She won't be holding Beth, I promise. I'll meet you at the hospital." Puck said as he got out of bed and hung up the phone. A few minutes later his phone rang again while he was putting a shirt on. "Hey babe."

"Brittany just told me. I'm already on my way to your house." and with that Quinn hung up the phone.

She let herself in when she got there and found Puck laying on his bed.

"Damn, that was fast. Think we have time for a quickie?" he winked.

Quinn shot him a death glare and pulled him out of bed. "If we're not there in 15 minutes Santana will kill us."

"How would she even know?! She's in the delivery room!"

"She may be in the delivery room but haven't you noticed lately she's turned into a lioness? She's got killer instincts and I don't really feel like being ripped to shreds. Besides, we don't need to be _making_ a baby while our friend is _having_ one."

"Fucking shit." Puck muttered as he followed Quinn out of the house.

* * *

><p>Labor was a blur. Brittany kept insisting that they give her the epi-whatever and make her a zombie. One minute Santana was standing there, having her hand broken while trying to comfort Brittany, and the next they're placing a baby on the blond's chest before whisking her away to be cleaned up.<p>

Both girls are crying as Santana kisses Brittany's face all over. "You did it. You're so strong, B."

Dr. Collins taps Santana's shoulder. "Would you like to hold your baby?"

Santana looks terrified. She slowly nods her head and sits down. Dr. Collins hands her over and a sob escapes the brunette's lips. "She's so beautiful, Brittany."

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, Man Hands, if you think you're getting in there to see that baby before me, you're sadly mistaken." Quinn snarls.<p>

Rachel sighs. "While I thought we were past you calling me names, I choose to look beyond that for the time being in order to address-"

Puck cuts her off. "Guys, look."

Santana rounds the corner into the waiting room. "Even though I love that Quinn's taken on ragging on Berry again, if any of you so much as look at each other wrong, I won't refrain from kicking your ass right out of Brittany's room."

"So we can see her now?" Sam asks.

"Yes, Trouty Mouth. I thought I just made that clear."

* * *

><p>Even though they're <em>technically<em> breaking the rules by having all of New Directions in the hospital room, Dr. Collins said she'd cover for them.

"What's her name?" Quinn asked as she stared down dreamily at the baby in her arms.

Brittany and Santana glance at each other with a smile before both saying, "Lily."

* * *

><p>By the time visiting hours are over, Brittany is absolutely exhausted. Once she's done waving Rachel out the door and assuring her that <em>yes<em>, she _will _text her when she can babysit, she lets out a long breath. "Well, that's the last of them."

Santana smiles at her. "I love you."

Brittany returns the smile. "I love you too, San. I'm going to try to sleep now, okay?"

Santana nods. "Sure." she walks around the bed, tucking Brittany in and kissing her goodnight. She picks Lily up and sits on the couch. "You are beautiful, Lily Marie Pierce. Don't ever let anybody make you feel differently. I spent a long time letting people convince me I wasn't beautiful. It nearly destroyed me. But your momma held me together. She made sure I didn't break. She convinced me I was beautiful inside and out. And that's what her and I are going to do for you. We will never let you break, my darling Lily. We're going to teach you to live and love fiercely. Did you know your momma taught me to love? It's true. Should you ever have a problem, don't be afraid to come to me, okay? I will do everything in my power to help you. I'm going to love you unconditionally. You should never be afraid to tell me anything. I hope you dance like your momma. Watching her makes the rest of my world disappear. You look like you have strong legs, I think you'll be just fine in that department. But even if you do end up dancing like uncle Finn, we'll still love you. _Never _take girl advice from uncle Puck_ or_ boy advice from aunt Rachel, whichever gender you end up liking. I know you might not understand me now, but that's okay because I'm going to tell you these things over and over through the years. You mean the world to us already." Santana kissed Lily's forehead and placed her in the bassinet before settling into the couch for the night.

* * *

><p>"I heard what you said last night."<p>

Santana turned pink. "You did? Shit."

"You're going to make a great mother, S." Brittany said.

Santana looked at her with teary eyes. "I am? You think so?"

Brittany smiled warmly and nodded. "I do." her eyebrows furrowed. "But you're calling Rachel and Finn aunt and uncle? I thought you hated them?"

"I don't exactly _hate_ them. They just make it really hard to like them sometimes..._most_ of the time. And we're all kind of like a family, aren't we? We might not always like each other, but we love each other."

Brittany's smile was so big it might've cracked her face. "You're so wonderful."

* * *

><p>When the day came to take Lily home Santana was so nervous Brittany couldn't do anything but smile. She checked ten times to make sure the car seat was buckled correctly. She kept readjusting the hat on Lily's head. She checked the diaper bag six times and counted and recounted all the diapers.<p>

"San, you're going 35 in a 55." Brittany said from the backseat.

Santana's knuckles tightened on the steering wheel. "I'm just trying to be careful."

"Can't you get a ticket for driving too _slow_?"

Santana picked up the speed. "But I'm not going over 50! Period!"

Brittany giggled and rolled her eyes. Pulling up to the apartment she noticed something. "Why are there so many cars here?"

Santana got out of the car and opened Brittany's door. "Because all our friends are here. Welcome home, Britts and Lily."

* * *

><p>An hour into the welcome back party Santana gets the group's attention. "Everyone settle down please. I have something I want to say to Brittany," all eyes were on Santana, Lily, and Brittany, "I never saw myself as the mother type. I never wanted kids. And certainly not at 17," this earned a laugh from everyone, "but I am <em>so <em>glad you let me be a part of this. I love you and Lily so much and I always will. From the moment I met you, I couldn't imagine my life without you. And now I can't imagine my life without this little girl. I know she's not technically mine, but I hope one day she will be. I took a page out of Rachel Berry's book and prepared a song for this occasion." Puck pulled out his guitar and started playing. Santana beamed at her two girls and started singing.

"_When I first held you I was cold_  
><em>A melting snowman I was told<em>  
><em>But there was no one there to hold before<em>  
><em>I swore that I would be alone forever more<em>  
><em>Wow look at you now<em>  
><em>Flowers in the window<em>  
><em>It's such a lovely day<em>  
><em>And I'm glad you feel the same<em>  
><em>Cause to stand up, out in the crowd<em>  
><em>You are one in a million<em>  
><em>And I love you so<em>  
><em>Let's watch the flowers grow<em>

_There is no reason to feel bad_  
><em>But there are many seasons to feel glad, sad, mad<em>  
><em>It's just a bunch of feelings that we have to hold<em>  
><em>But I am here to help you with the load<em>

_Wow look at you now_  
><em>Flowers in the window<em>  
><em>It's such a lovely day<em>  
><em>And I'm glad you feel the same<em>  
><em>Cause to stand up, out in the crowd<em>  
><em>You are one in a million<em>  
><em>And I love you so<em>  
><em>Let's watch the flowers grow<em>

_So now we're here and now is fine_  
><em>So far away from there and there is time, time, time<em>  
><em>To plant new seeds and watch them grow<em>  
><em>So there'll be flowers in the window when we go<em>

_Wow look at us now_  
><em>Flowers in the window<em>  
><em>It's such a lovely day<em>  
><em>And I'm glad you feel the same<em>  
><em>Cause to stand up, out in the crowd<em>  
><em>You are one in a million,<em>  
><em>And I love you so<em>  
><em>Let's watch the flowers grow<em>  
><em>Wow look at you now<em>  
><em>Flowers in the window<em>  
><em>Its such a lovely day<em>  
><em>And I'm glad you feel the same<em>  
><em>Cause to stand up, out in the crowd<em>  
><em>You are one in a million<em>  
><em>And I love you so<em>  
><em>Let's watch the flowers grow"<em>

* * *

><p><em><em>Thank you guys so much for reading this. I think this is the last chapter. I may do ONE more after this, an epilogue. I just...I'm so happy so many of you have read it. It's my first published story. I started writing it in June of 2011. I'm hoping to do a sequel, but it may be a while before I start posting it. I may do some one shots. Stay tuned?


	17. And They All Lived Weirdly Ever After

**So I decided to let you know how everyone ends up. So you'll be set up for the series of one-shots and short stories I'm going to post within this universe. That's right, I'm continuing. It's not going to be in chronological order, though. But I'll try and make it clear where we are in time. :)**

* * *

><p>After high school everyone went their own ways but remained friends.<p>

Santana and Brittany got married when they were twenty-six. Santana became a lawyer and Brittany taught at a dance studio. When Lily was nine Santana announced she was pregnant. She gave birth to a daughter named Charlie. They moved to Florida so Brittany could open up her own dance studio after Charlie's first birthday.

Mike and Tina got married and had three kids; Joseph, Emily, and Mike Jr. They moved to Florida and Mike runs a dance studio with Brittany and Tina does photography for several huge magazines.

Puck and Quinn also got married and had twin girls, Dylan and Penelope. Puck is a counselor for troubled youth and Quinn is a pediatric nurse.

Finn was married to some bitch named Molly but she went psycho and tried to stab him so he took his son, Adam, back to Lima and took over Burt's shop.

Blaine and Kurt went to Canada for a year and returned to the U.S. Married. They adopted a baby boy and named him Toronto. Blaine is an author and Kurt is a fashion designer.

Sam traveled Europe for a while before getting his teaching degree and becoming a music teacher at McKinley, as well as taking over Mr. Schuester's post as head of the glee club.

Rachel went straight to Broadway, like everyone knew she would. She started out with a chorus role in Wicked, eventually working her way up to Elphaba, and is now the star of a show she wrote.

Mercedes met a man named Ryan Brown in college and ended up marrying him. She's a fashion designer with the label she and Kurt created.

Nobody's really heard from Artie but they hear he might be a pornstar somewhere in Sweden.

And they all lived weirdly ever after.


End file.
